The Power of Love
by Alicia Jennings
Summary: Ultimately, the power of love brings romance, makes friends, and mends the hatred of two men. But.....why must it all come at such a terrible price? **note: this series is now complete. Look for the sequel, "Waiting for Magic", soon!**
1. Saying Goodbye

  
The Power of Love  
Chapter One  
By Alicia Jennings  
~  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to mourn the death of..." Annelise tuned out the old Reverend Aldenn. She still couldn't believe that her mother was who this ceremony was for.   
  
Her mother....the one with the youthful face and bright smile, the young lady who loved all children. She didn't deserve to die of cancer, only six weeks after learning that she had the dreaded disease. Annie looked down at her 3-year-old sister, Gabrielle. The little girl looked confused at why everyone was wearing black. "Where's Mama?" she asked Annelise, and Annie had to choke back a sob.  
Soon, though, all the grief she was holding back came forth. Mr. Cartier grabbed her arm.  
  
"Annelise, go out of this church until you can get a hold of yourself," he hissed. Scooping up Gabrielle and giving Mr. Cartier a look that could kill, Annie ran out of the chapel. She tripped over her long black robes, but was up and running again before anyone could help her.  
  
"Annie, Annie, where are we going?" asked Gabrielle. "Aren't we going to stay for the rest of the thing?"  
  
"No," said Annelise, very firmly. "We're going to walk home. Here, hold my hand, the road is icy."  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"We'll be home soon." She, too, was very cold and wished for her cloak. "Wait a minute..."  
  
Jerking her wand out of her sash, she produced two cloaks - one small, and one her size. "Is that better?" she asked Gabrielle.  
  
"Much," said the little girl. "Annie, where is Mama?"  
  
Annelise kneeled in front of her sister, so she could look her in the eye. "Gabrielle, do you know where angels come from?"  
  
"Heaven, silly."  
  
Annelise smiled at her sister's innocence. "Well," she said, fastening Gabrielle's cloak, "Mama went to Heaven to be an angel yesterday. God thought that he needed another one, and that our mama was the perfect choice."  
  
"But.." Gabrielle's lip trembled. "But, we don't get to see her now."  
  
"We will, when God decides he needs some more angels, and picks us."   
  
Gabrielle thought for a moment. "Annie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you miss Mama?"  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"Me too."  
  
The rest of the walk home was silent.  
~  
  
After tucking Gabrielle in her bed for a short nap, Annelise trudged up the stairs to her room. Upon entering, she flung herself onto her own bed. But when she collapsed onto it, there was a crunch of paper - a letter. Carefully, Annie opened it.  
  
*  
My Dearest Daughter,  
  
How I wish that I could tell you this in person, but as I have passed on, I must tell you through letter.  
  
My husband, Andre Cartier, is not your father. When you were just two months old, your real father divorced me, leaving me with you to take care of. Andre offered a soloution - I marry him, then I could take care of you. Since I love you so, I consented.  
  
Your real father is, like me and you, of magical heritage. His name is Severus Snape, and he is a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
I want you to leave France. Take Gabrielle to my sister's home, and Cecelia will get you to Britian, where you can go to your father. I am afraid that you are in danger with Andre around.  
  
Always remember, my dearest, to look up in times of trouble. The stars will help you.  
  
Though I am no longer in the land of the living, I will always be  
Your loving mother,  
Paralee Cordelia   
*  
  
Annelise's hands shook, and she dropped the letter.  
  
Andre was not her father?  
  
The sixteen-year-old immediately snapped into action, and began throwing her belongings in a magically-expanded trunk. Then she went to Gabrielle's room and did the same.  
  
"Gabrielle....Gabrielle, darling, wake up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We must leave. Quickly." She picked up the little girl, and magically floated their trunks down the stairs, and out the back door. And it was a good thing they went out the back door, for Andre pulled up to the front one.  
  
"Annie, aren't we going to tell Father?"  
  
"No. Gabby, you must do something for me, okay? Be very, very quiet." Annie tucked a scarf around the little girl's blonde head to protect her from the chills of November. Then she began wracking her head for ideas of escape.  
  
Then she remembered....the Knight Bus! Of course! Her hand shaking, she extended her holly-and-phoenix-feather wand.  
  
BANG.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, transport for wizards and witches in need. My name is Amelia Anderson-" She looked down at Annelise and Gabrielle. "Say, is that your little girl? She's adorable."  
  
"She's my sister," said Annelise. "I'm Annelise Cartier. How much would it be to get to Paris?"  
  
"Thirteen Galleons. Fourteen for hot chocolate, fifteen for a toothbrush." Amelia grinned.  
  
Not feeling like grinning back, Annelise gave the lady a handful of Galleons, and claimed a bed. Gabrielle looked around, even more confused than ever.  
  
"Annie," she pressed, "Where ARE we going?"  
  
"To Aunt Cecelia's."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mother requested us to do so." Annelise's final comment   
hushed Gabrielle.   
  
Suddenly, the Knight Bus slammed to a halt. "Miss Cartier, your stop!" yelled Amelia.  
  
Annelise stepped off, with Gabrielle and luggage in tow, to begin a new life....little did she know what was lying ahead.  
~  
A/N- Okay, that was boring. But in the next chapter, Miss Cartier gets introudced to everyone's fav potions master-Mr. Severus Snape! Stay tuned - it'll get better!  
-Alicia  
  
  
  



	2. Identity Crisis

The Power of Love  
Chapter Two  
By Alicia Jennings  
~  
  
Annelise knocked on the door. "Aunt Cecelia?" It flew open to reveal a young woman in tears.  
  
"Oh, mes enfants, I was so worried...." Gabrielle and Annelise were gathered in her tight embrace. "Mon Dieu, j'étais ainsi inquiété de vous deux! And then about Paralee....." She sniffed. "Come inside, girls, and have some hot chocolate. Then you can go on up to bed, as I doubt you slept on the Knight Bus." Gabrielle looked quizically at Annelise.  
  
"What'd she say?" she mouthed. Annelise just shook her head, and motioned for her to be quiet. Soon, Cecelia had settled them around a warm fire in the living room, with large, steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Soon, Gabrielle had fallen asleep.  
  
"Annelise." Cecelia started. "Annie, I've contacted your father. He'll be here tomorrow morning at seven."  
  
"TOMORROW?!!?" Annelise exploded.   
  
"Shh-hh! You'll wake Gabby. I don't want you to leave so soon either, dear, but that's just how Severus is."  
  
Severus, thought Annelise. That's my father. "Um...Aunt Cecelia?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is..um...my father...uh..nice?" Annie struggled with the words.  
  
Cecelia laughed. "He'll be civil towards you," she said dryly. "Don't push him too far, though."  
  
"Uh...okay." Annelise put down her hot chocolate. "If you'll excuse me, Aunt Cecelia, I'm going to tuck Gabby in bed, then get into bed myself. It's pretty late."  
  
"Of course, my dear. Goodnight."  
  
Annie picked up little Gabby, and tucked her into bed. Then she went to her own room.  
  
"This is my last night away from my father," she whispered aloud. "God help me."  
  
Annelise got into her nightclothes, collapsed on the bed, and fell into a very deep sleep.  
  
~  
  
All too soon, though, it was morning.  
  
"Annelise...Annelise, darling, get up." Aunt Cecelia sounded like she hadn't gotten enough sleep.  
  
Annie moaned. "So soon?"  
  
"Your father will be here in an hour and a half. And he's usually early."  
  
Those words jarred Annelise into action. She began doing hair, putting on makeup, and dressing in her finest robes. In fifteen minutes, her bags were packed. Then she went to wake Gabrielle.  
  
"Gabby....wake up."  
  
"Annie?" came Gabrielle's sleepy voice. "But it's so early."  
  
"I know, sweetie. I know. But I need to talk to you." Gabby sat up, rubbing sleep out of her deep blue eyes. Her curly blonde hair was a mass of tangles.  
  
"Okay. I'm awake now."   
  
Annelise took a deep breath, being used to explaining things in 3-almost 4-year-old terms. "You know who Mama was married to. Right?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm. She was married to Daddy."  
  
"Well, that was your Daddy. Mine is someone else, and I'm going to go live with him today, and go to the school where he teaches, instead of Beaxbatons."  
  
"Am I going, too?"  
  
Annelise swallowed. "No, Gabby."  
  
"Then who will I live with?" the little girl cried. "And Annie, my birthday's just a month away....I'll be four! I want you to be here!"   
  
"I know, I know...." Annie smoothed Gabby's hair. "But sometimes, Gabby, we have to do things we don't want to do. I want to stay here, with you, instead of going with Father. But Mama left a letter saying I had to, so I'm going." At this point in Annie's explanation, Gabby sniffed. "Come, Gabby, let's get you dressed. Then we'll go downstairs and have breakfast before I leave. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Gabby's eyes were filled with tears. "Annie, who'll sing me to sleep at night? Who'll braid my hair? And you never told me where I would live."  
  
Annelise began brushing Gabrielle's hair. "You're going to stay right here, Gabrielle. This is my last year in school, so when I get out and get a place of my own, you'll come there. All right?" She tied back the curly mass with a ribbon.  
  
"Okay. Promise?"  
  
"I promise," said Annelise, and she shook hands with her little sister. "Now, you get dressed while I go lug my trunk down the stairs - not that I won't have help." Annie patted her wand, stuck in her sash once more, and Gabrielle giggled.   
  
Annelise went to her room, and pulled out her wand. "Mobbilitrunkus!" she shouted. The trunk rose, and began floating down the stairs. "Good morning, Aunt Cecelia. Heads up!"  
  
"Annie, DO watch the chandelier!" came Cecelia's worried voice. "Mes étoiles...Que l'enfant pensera-t-il à ensuite?"  
  
"Huh? I don't speak French," said Annelise. "Remember, I was born in England."  
  
Cecelia chuckled. "Nothing, my dear. Put your trunk in the foyer. Ah, there's little Gabrielle!" Gabby stood at the bottom of the stairs, in pastel pink robes.  
  
"G'morning, Aunt Cecelia. I'm hungry."  
  
"Belgium waffles are on the way, darling. Annie, come in here and eat. Your father is due to arrive in half an hour."  
  
"I can feel the joy," Annelise muttered, but no one heard. Obediently, she sat down beside Gabby at the fancy, mahogany table. Cecelia flicked her wand, and the plates filled.  
  
"Ooooh!" Gabrielle whispered. "Magic! Father never allowed Mother to cook with magic at home." At this, Cecelia's face contorted, but she quickly covered.   
  
"Eat up, girls," she told them. "Severus is usually early."  
  
"Who's Severus?" Gabrielle whispered to Annelise.  
  
"My father," she whispered back.  
  
"Oh." Gabby picked at her fruit without much enthusiasm. "Gabby," said Annelise, "Blueberries are your favorite! Eat up."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Cecelia went to the foyer, and a door creaked open.  
  
"Hello, Severus."  
~  
  
"Good morning, Cecelia," came his oily reply. "May I come in?"  
  
"Yes, do." Cecelia stood aside, and Severus stepped in. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I Apparated. Doesn't the Ministry of Magic in France allow Beauxbatons to teach Apparition?"  
  
"Yes, Annelise was among the first in her class to master it. Annelise?" Cecelia called. "Your father's here. Tell Gabrielle good-bye."  
  
Gabby looked at Annelise tearfully. "When are you going to come back?"  
  
"Soon, I hope," she reassured. Annie gave her little sister a hug, and walked to the foyer. Gabrielle followed her, clutching her hand.  
  
Annelise didn't know what to expect about her father. When she joined her aunt in the front room, she saw a man who had her dark hair and glittering eyes standing next to the door, in black robes. "Anna. How much you have grown."  
  
The sixteen-year-old was lost for words. No one ever called her Anna-Annie, yes, but not Anna. "Yes, sir."  
  
Cecelia cleared her throat. "Well, Annelise, Severus, you better get going. You'll want to Apparate before the Muggles start awaking." But Gabrielle wouldn't let go of Annelise's hand.  
  
Annelise knelt in front of Gabrielle, like she'd done so many times. "Gabrielle, you need to let go, okay? I want you to be a very good girl for Aunt Cecelia. I'll see you soon."  
  
Gabrielle obediently let go. "G'bye, Annie."  
  
"G'bye, Gabrielle." Annelise picked up her trunk, and father and daughter stepped out onto the street.  
  
"Right," said Severus. "We'll be Apparating to Hogsmeade, the village outside Hogwarts." With that, the two Disapparated.  
~  
A/N- I have the strongest urge to leave you hanging right there so I can braid my hair. But nooooooo. Then I'll get e-mails saying, "GET THE NEXT PART UP!" :-) So I'll continue... :-)  
~  
  
Annelise soon found herself on the outskirts of a quaint little village, luckily standing by Severus....her father. Ewwww. "This way," he stated, pointing to a well-worn path. Annelise levitated her trunk, making it float along behind her.  
  
"Um....Father?" Annelise asked, a ways down the road. Severus jumped, and turned around. "What do you teach here?"  
  
Severus drew himself up proudly. "I am the Potions master and Head of Slytherin House. You'll find out about all that from Minerva. She's taking a break from her classes to talk to you."  
  
"What does she teach?"  
  
"Transfiguration." *Oooh, my favorite subject,* thought Annelise. They walked on, until.....  
  
"Here we are," said Severus. Annelise looked up, and saw a strange, strange sight indeed. A castle, with numerous turrets and towers, was situated at the top of a cliff. At the bottom of the cliff there was a huge lake, and a small cabin. "This is Hogwarts."  
  
Annelise muttered something like, "It's much better than Beauxbatons." They walked on, and were greeted at the front doors by a stern-looking woman, with her hair in a bun.  
  
"Good morning, Severus. You must be Annelise," she said, nodding toward the teen. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Severus, the third years are running amock in the dungeons. Please tend to them."  
  
"Of course, Minerva. Good-bye, Anna." Her father swept past McGonagall, and the lady stepped out of the castle.   
  
"Now," said Minerva, "I don't believe I've introduced myself properly. Professor Minerva McGonagall - though you can call me Minny while we're not in school." She chuckled. "All the students think I'm very strict, but here I am telling a student to call me Minny. And you are..."  
  
"Annelise Cordelia Cartier....no, Snape....no, Cartier..." Annelise looked down. "Pardon me, madam. I just recieved the word that he-" She nodded toward the castle- "Was my father last night."  
  
McGonagall looked at Annie with concern in her eyes. "You poor child. Here, leave your trunk here. Let's go for a walk." Annelise lowered the trunk with a flick of her wand.  
  
Professor McGonagall showed Annelise around the school grounds, introduced her to Hagrid, and warned her of the Whomping Willow and Forbidden Forest. "Potter and his gang have ended up in there every year," said Minny with a sigh. Then she turned from the mass of trees to Annelise. "Annie, dear, when I introduce you, what shall I introduce you as?"  
  
The girl stared at the ground. "I would like you to introduce me as Paralee Cordelia Jensen. Jensen was my mother's maiden name."  
  
Minerva looked at the girl for a moment. "But why Paralee?"  
  
"I want to start anew."  
  
"Very well, Paralee."  
~  



	3. Sortings, Detentions, and New Acquaintan...

The Power of Love  
Chapter Three  
By Alicia Jennings  
~  
  
The rest of the day passed in a flash for Annelise. One minute, she was talking to Minerva, the next, she was waiting to be introduced at dinner. McGonagall stood up at the staff table, and cleared her throat.  
  
"May I have everyone's attention, please." A hush fell over the Great Hall. "I would like to introduce a transfer student from Beauxbatons, who will be in seventh year. Please welcome Paralee Cordelia Jensen."  
  
Annie stepped into the Hall, and McGonagall motioned her to sit on a small stool. Then, a hat was put on her head. She thought it was strange that a hat should be put on her head, but then it started talking!  
  
"It's standard procedure, dear. Welcome to Hogwarts!"  
  
*Uhh....thanks. Why are you on my head?*  
  
"There are four dormitories in which you can stay, Annelise, one for each founder of the school-"  
  
Annelise interrupted, and thought back, *How do you know my real name?*  
  
"I know lots of things. But I won't blow your cover. There is Slytherin for the ambitious, Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Ravenclaw for the wise. Where will you go? Hmmm.....you're quite the troublemaker, I see. And you'll be causing quite a stir here this year."  
  
Annelise didn't have the slightest clue what the hat meant by that.   
  
"Hmmm....very brave...but very ambitious too...Gryffindor or Slytherin? They're rival houses....hmmm.....I think you shall be a GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Relieved that the hat had finally decided, Annelise turned to McGonagall. She pointed her to the Gryffindor table. "That's my house," she whispered in Annie's ear. "I'll talk to you later."   
  
Annie collapsed into a seat next to a tousle-haired boy with a badge on his robes.   
  
"Hi!" he said to her, smiling. "Paralee, isn't it?" He shook her hand.  
Annie smiled. "And you..."  
  
"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." Annelise gaped at him. "Yeah, I know," he muttered. "It's me."  
  
Annie closed her mouth. "Sorry...it's just...well....nevermind."   
  
Harry eyed her strangely. "Um..okay. Hermione? Are you going to introduce yourself to Para?" A curly-haired girl looked at Annie.  
  
"Oh! Hi! Wow, the first exchange student in HISTORY!" Hermione shook hands with her. "Hold on a minute, and I'll show you something..." She grabbed "Hogwarts, A History" out of her bag. "Aha!" She pointed to words that were slowly forming on a parchment page.  
  
~  
On November 30, 1996, Hogwarts accepted it's first exchange student, a girl who goes by the name of....  
  
-"UH, Wow! Can I see that, Hermione?" Annie took the book from the table. The book finished it's entry.-  
  
Paralee Cordelia Jensen. Miss Jensen was accepted from Beauxbatons Academy, where she was at the top of her class. She enjoys reading and writing stories.  
~  
  
Annelise exhaled. The book had kept her secret. Harry and Hermione looked at her.  
  
"Para, are you okay?"  
  
"Um..yeah...I'm just dandy!" Annelise begin nibbling away at her food. "So, what's the deal with you guys' badges?"  
  
Hermione held her head high. (A/N-WOO! Alliteration! That whole sentence-uh-nevermind. Back to writing....)  
"I'm the Head Girl, and Harry is Head Boy. What were your grades like back at Beauxbatons?"  
  
"Top of the class," said Annie proudly.   
  
"Then I'm sure you'll be made a prefect," said Harry. "So, what do you like to do for fun?"  
  
Annelise thought a moment. "Well....I love singing. I'm related to Celestina Warbeck somehow..think we're second cousins, and she told me that she was gonna find SOME way for me to get a deal with Magikall Records."  
  
"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed. "I wish I had a good voice."  
  
Harry played with one of her curls. "Your voice sounds like angels to me." Hermione giggled, and Annelise made a gagging motion. A red-headed boy beside them laughed at Annie.  
  
"Oh! Why, Ron, we haven't introduced you to Para! Paralee, this is Ron, our best friend. He's a prefect."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Para," Ron shook her hand just as vigorously as the others. "Sorting Hat sure took a while with you, huh?"  
  
*So that's what it's called.* "Yeah....told me some wierd stuff, too. Said I'll be causing a stir, somethin' like that..."  
  
Ron's eyebrows dissappeared under his bangs. "Hmmm....said I'd be part of a trouble-making trio. Which is true." He, Ron, and Hermione exchanged high-fives. "But I think our trio has become larger...."  
  
"One person larger," said Hermione, with a wink. "Paralee, how would you like to recieve many detentions and wierd looks from everyone?"  
  
"I'd love it!" said Annelise. "On one condition...."  
  
"What?" chimed three voices.  
  
"That you'll show me around this humongous castle!" It was then that she caught Severus' eye.  
  
He looked furious. Swallowing, Annie returned to her dinner.  
~  
  
Annelise stood at the end of a long corridor with Hermione the next day, who was going to Arithmancy while she was going to Muggle Studies.  
  
"Okay. Go down this hall...take a right.....then take a left....then ask the mahogany door to "Please Open." Then go down the staircase, and there should be another door. That's the classroom."  
  
Anenlise nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Herm."  
  
"Anytime, Para. See you at lunch." Hermione ran down another corridor.  
  
Paralee exhaled. "Okay....let's see. Go down this hall....." She walked down the hall. "Then take a right........" She found herself facing an extremely long hall. "Oh, I'll never make it in time." She took a right at the end of the hall, her eyes not on the "road".  
  
FLUMP.  
  
"Ouch!" said two voices. Annelise staggered, then fell back onto the carpet.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...should have been watching where I was going." came a voice. Annelise looked up. A man was standing over her, with black hair, but it wasn't her father. This man had laughing blue eyes. "May I help you up....Ms. Jensen, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, don't call me that...just Paralee. I'm too young to be called Ms. Jensen!" Annie allowed the man to help her up, and when he took her arm, she felt...*Nonsense,* she thought, and brushed the feeling aside.  
  
"I'm Professor Sirius Black...recently proved innocent. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Are you looking for a classroom?"  
  
"Yes, Muggle Studies. Hermione gave me directions, but...." She laughed. "I don't think I'm going the right way."  
  
"As a matter of fact," said Professor Black, "You aren't. You should have taken a left back there...I'll escort you there, I don't have a class this hour."   
  
"Thank you." They began walking down the other hall, silent for a while. Then Professor Black spoke up.  
  
"Paralee, I knew your mother. And I happen to know your real name."  
  
Annelise froze. "Sir, I-"  
  
Black interrupted. "Annelise, I understand your position. You've had a hectic past month, with your mother passing away, learning your identity..." He shuddered. "Now, then. The classroom is right over there. Annie-" He paused. "Come to my office during your free hour. I'd like to talk to you."  
  
Annie thought about it. "Okay. I'll be there." Then she entered the "exciting" world of Muggle Studies.  
~  
  
"Oh nooo....." moaned Annelise. Her next class was Potions. She had joined up with Hermione, Harry, and Ron after Muggle Studies.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's Potions next....ooohhhh....." She buried her face in her hands. "How long is the class?"  
  
"Today, just an hour." said Hermione. "Be careful. Snape HATES Gryffindors."  
  
*Yeah, he also hates daughters who don't claim his last name. Or his ex-wife's first name.* "Oh. Uh. Well..."  
  
"Just stay quiet," Harry advised. "He REALLY hates me." They entered the dark dungeon, where Ron and Annelise sat at a table, and Hermione and Harry sat behind them.  
  
"Well...." said Snape. "If it isn't little Miss Jensen." Annelise cringed. "Our little Beauxbatons exchange student, Miss Paralee Cordelia JENSEN."  
  
Annelise stuck her chin out. "Yes, Professor. We've established the fact that Para-LEE, Cordeli-A, Jen-SEN is my name." She pronounced the syllables loudly.  
  
Snape sneered at his daughter. "Paralee, you had better watch your tounge in my classroom. Otherwise, you'll be faced with the consequences."  
  
"I'm shaking in my shoes."  
  
"You better be."  
~  
  
Needless to say, Potions was a disaster for Annelise. Snape kept on prowling around she and Ron, putting them both on edge. Their potion ended up being hot pink instead of the periwinkle it was supposed to be.  
  
"PINK, Weasley. PINK, Jensen. May I ask why?" Snape stood up straight after looking in the cauldron. "Why is this potion PINK, Jensen?"  
  
Annelise answered honestly. "I haven't the slightest clue, Professor. Why IS it pink?"  
  
"Because you added the flobberworm tounge BEFORE the armadillo bile. It specifically states on page 51, bottom paragraph-"  
  
Right here, both Annelise and Ron yawned at the same time.  
  
"That's it! DETENTION! Sunday night!"   
  
"Yippee!" said Annelise. "Where at?"  
  
"Hagrid's backyard....also known as the Forbidden Forest. I'll arrange your detentions today."  
  
By the end of class, Annelise was a hero to the Gryffindors - suprisingly, she didn't lose the house a single point. She didn't see WHY she didn't but.....anyways. She was glad when the dreary hour was finally over. "So," she said, when they got out of the classroom, "Where's the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom? I promised Professor Black that I'd talk to him during my free hour, which is now."  
  
Harry smiled. "You've already gotten to know my godfather?"  
  
"He's your godfather?"  
  
"Yup. I was the one who reopened the case of my parent's murder this summer, to prove him innocent. I actually had to testify, too. But it was all worth it, because now I don't have to live with my aunt and uncle anymore....not that it matters, since I'll be eighteen in July. But it's still good, 'cause Sirius isn't on the run anymore."  
  
"Yes," said Annelise, smiling. "Anyways, can you point me to his office?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "It's right here." He pointed to a door on their right.   
  
"Oh! Thank you. I'll see you at dinner." Annelise knocked on the door. "Professor Black? It's Paralee Jensen."  
  
The door opened. "Oh! Hi, Paralee. Come in. Hi, Harry. Would you like to stay for a few minutes?"  
  
"Nah. I gotta get down to the Quidditch pitch...this is my free hour, too, and I have to practice. We're playing against the snakes on Saturday."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Now, now, Harry. No name-calling."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and answered him in a high-pitched, taunting voice. "Yes sir, Professor Black!" Then he saluted, and ran down the hall.  
  
"No running either!" Sirius yelled down the hall. "Oy. When will he learn?"  
  
Annie laughed. "Professor, you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Have a seat." He motioned to two red, plush chairs by a fireplace. "May I call you Annelise?"  
  
"Of course. As long as you don't blow my cover."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Nah. I can understand. Annelise....do you know much about your mother's school days?"  
  
"No, sir." Annelise fingered her wand. "Mama.....she didn't talk about then a whole lot. She was sick a lot, too, and unable to talk."  
  
"Sick?"  
  
"She's never been healthy since a few years before Gabrielle's birth. Gabby's my little sister. She'll be four on Christmas Day." Annelise explained. "I miss her so much."  
  
"I never knew she had another daughter."   
  
"Yes...Gabrielle...she's practically MY daughter. Mother was so sick most of the time, it was I who taught her to walk.....to talk...." Annelise sniffed, and Sirius took her hand.  
  
"I know it's hard. I had a sister too."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes." Sirius nodded. "Only she and my parents were killed by Voldemort after I graduated."  
  
Annelise looked at him, stunned. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I'm actually glad...that way, they didn't have to see me go to Azkaban, and not know I was innocent.."  
  
Annie spoke. "It had to have been hard."  
  
"You'll never know," Sirius said quietly. "Sitting there in that cell, every day, with the dementors outside....knowing you were innocent...I wouldn't wish it on a guilty person."  
  
"Not even Voldemort?"  
  
"Well, him. But he's worse than guilty..he's.....he's.....there's no words."  
  
"Agreed..."  
  
"Anyways...Annie. I needed to talk to you about your mother. Since you don't know much about her, or your family, since Severus..." A wierd, harsh look came over his face at the mention of her father. "Anyways. First of all, you have a godfather. His name is Remus Lupin, and he was a really good friend to your mother. You also have a godmother; her name is Sarah Anne. Also, your mother happened to be someone's godmother...."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry's. I'm his godfather. You're about two months older than him, by the way. Anyhow, neither of us were married at the time, because your mother was divorced, so Lily made us the godparents. I think she was trying to set us up, but I didn't really follow back then."  
  
"You always had to explain stuff to Mama. She was blonde, you know."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Yes, I do know. Anyways, sit back and hear the story of your mother's childhood....."  
~  
Flashback  
~  
  
"Potter, Andrews, Jensen, Black, Lupin, Parker, and Pettigrew! This makes your one hundreth detention in your school history! Andrews, Potter, you're Head Girl and Boy!"  
  
"Can't tarnish our reputation, Professor McGonagall!" said James Potter, grinning.  
  
"Jamie's right. Just 'cause we're the Heads doesn't mean we can drop all of our tricks," said Lily Andrews, grinning broadly.  
  
"I totally agree with Lily," said Paralee Jensen. All of the other rule-breakers chimed in their agreements. They had just charmed the Slytherin common room to look like the Gryffindor one.  
  
McGonagall held her head in her hands. She'd just started teaching, WHY did she have to deal with the likes of these seven? "You'll serve your detention on Sunday with....."  
  
All the seniors crossed their fingers, thinking, *Please don't let it be Filch!*  
  
"Hagrid."  
  
Sirius let out a whoop, and then quieted at the others glaring at him.   
  
"Dismissed," said McGonagall wearily. The kids trooped out to the hall.  
  
"Phew! I thought we'd had it!" said Remus, wiping his brow.   
  
"She did look kind of, er, mad." Pettigrew always added a bit here and there.  
  
"Oh well," said Sarah Anne. "At least we made it out. For a minute, I thought we were toast!"  
~  
End Flashback  
~  
  
Sirius continued on. "That's how it was....the seven of us, always together....classes, Hogsmeade trips....midnight runs to the kitchen. You never saw us apart. But things began to change after school......  
  
"Peter became distant, and never talked to us. Sarah Anne went to America to get a job. Your mother married Severus, because her parents made her. Annelise, she fought the thing all the way."  
  
"Why did my grandparents make her? I've never met them, I don't know what they're like."  
  
"Your grandparents, Annie, were into the Dark Arts. They were friends of Voldemort. Severus was a Death Eater back then, and Death Eaters recieve patronage from Voldemort. Your parents thought giving Severus a wife was a good idea.  
  
"Cecelia was too young - she was only a sixth year at the time. So your parents offered Paralee to Severus...and he took the deal. And all of us were powerless to stop it. I remember that day..."  
  
~  
Flashback  
~  
  
"Paralee....Paralee.....what's wrong?" It was breakfast time on Monday morning, and Para had just recieved a letter by owl post. She looked as if she was in shock.  
  
"No.....no. This cannot be happening. This CANNOT be happening!" Paralee screamed, burying her head in her arms. Lily put an arm around her.  
  
"Para, what's happening?" As a reply, Para thrust out the letter.  
  
-  
Dear Paralee,  
  
Our Lord decided yesterday it was time for his newest follower, Severus Snape, to recieve a "gift". Severus requested that he be offered a wife, to wed after graduation. We thought it would be a good idea if you had a solid future, and so we told the Lord about you. He longs to meet you, but since you are in school, it is foolish to try and get you here to the manor. Enclosed is a ring. You will need it; after all, you are engaged.  
  
Your Parents,  
Frederick and Canalee Jensen  
-  
  
Lily went white. "No. No way...." She shook Paralee's shoulders. "Para, you can't let them sell you into marriage like that! It's wrong!" Lily threw the envelope on the table, and heard a clatter. It was a ring, silver with a blood-red stone.  
  
Paralee saw it. "I won't wear it," she whispered. "I won't. Lily...please. Get rid of it....make it go away...."   
  
Obedient to her friend, Lily pointed her wand at the ring. "Crematus." The silver dissolved to ash. Lily tried in vain to comfort her friend, but nothing would calm Para from what lay ahead....  
~  
End Flashback  
~  
  
"My mother was sold into the marriage?" Annelise whispered.  
  
"Yes, she was," said Sirius bitterly. "Paralee had no choice...." He looked at his watch. "Annelise, it's time for dinner. My, how time flies...Please meet me here tomorrow, and I'll tell you more of Paralee."  
  
"Thank you," said Annelise. He touched her hand again, and that feeling occured again. Would it ever go away???  
-  
  
  



	4. The beginnings of a forbidden romance

The Power of Love  
Chapter Four  
By Alicia Jennings  
~  
  
*Two weeks after Annelise's arrival*  
  
"Paralee...Paralee...Wake up...Wakey wakey..."  
  
Annelise groaned. "Hermione...it's..." She looked at her watch, which she had forgotten to take off. "CRAP! It's half an hour 'till breakfast! Go 'way, so I can get dressed."  
  
"Good morning to you, too," Hermione retorted. "I came to tell you that Dumbledore cancelled classes for the day...McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape had some sort of workshop to go to, and he couldn't find replacements."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I would get dressed if I were you. We're gonna go out and have a snow fight. Wanna come?"  
  
"No, thanks," replied Annie. "I've, er, got some work to do." *Like go see Professor Black,* she thought.  
  
Hermione eyed her suspiciously. "Like what? Can I help you?"  
  
"UM, no, uh, not really...." Annelise laughed nervously.   
  
"Okay...well, I'm off. See ya." Hermione left the dorm.  
  
Annie got up and pulled robes over her head. Then, after brushing her hair and putting on her makeup, she left Gryffindor Tower and headed for the Great Hall. But all she found in the Great Hall were empty tables.  
  
"Great, I've missed breakfast..." She settled herself to take the long walk back to Gryffindor Tower. As she walked, she sang.  
  
"That's the power of love, that's what keeps us strong...that's the power of love, it will be 'till we're-"  
  
"Nice voice," someone interrupted. Annie looked up, startled.  
  
Professor Black stood leaning against a wall, arms folded over his chest.   
  
"Uh...sorry, sir. I didn't see you standing there."  
  
"What are you sorry about?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well, I dunno either. But since we've met up, would you accompany me to the kitchens? I seemed to have missed breakfast in all the excitement." He smiled at her, and Annie felt like melting. *No, stop it!* she told herself mentally.  
  
"Of course I'll go. I missed breakfast too." The two began walking down to the kitchens.  
  
"So...Annie..." Black started, and Annie realized she hadn't been called by her real name in a while. With that voice of yours, you could really go far in life."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so." They suddenly stopped walking, and turned to face each other. Before Annie could even think, they were kissing. Then the two drew apart.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Black looked as startled as she. "I'm sorry, Annie....I really didn't think about what I was doing...That is so unlike me-"  
  
Annelise cut him off. "It's okay. I actually, well..."  
  
"Liked it?" Professor Black's face looked even more startled still.  
  
"Well...yeah..." She smiled at him. "Professor-"  
  
"I think we're on terms to where you can call me Sirius."  
  
"Sirius....do you know how much trouble I could be in for what we just did? How much you could get in trouble, too? My father..."  
  
"Who has to know?" After he said that, Annie thought about it. It was true, really; they had been alone in the hall. Then Sirius sighed.  
  
"You're right....you're seventeen. I'm thirty-eight."  
  
"Actually, I'm sixteen. My birthday's not 'till next week." Annelise smiled apolegetically. "Friday, to be exact. I was born on Christmas Day."  
  
Sirius laid a hand on her shoulder. "Your first Christmas-and birthday-without your mum is going to be hard. Why don't you come with me to Hogsmeade? I know some secret passages."  
  
She took his hand. "That sounds great."  
  
Sirius continued holding her hand until they reached the portrait of the fruit bowl. "Well! Here we are-" They dropped their hands, and Sirius passed his hand over a green pear. Annie watched in amazement as it turned into a door handle. Sirius siezed it, and pulled. Noises came from within.  
  
"Hurry with soup, Winky! Lunch is soon!"   
  
"I is hurrying, Dobby. I is hurrying as fast as I can hurry!" The door opened all the way, and revealed a large kitchen full of little house-elves.  
  
Sirius smiled. "After you, Annie."  
  
Annelise stepped in the room. Immediately, all the elves turned to her. One who was wearing a large assortment of badges on a tea cozy, which was on his head, hurried towards her.  
  
"Welcome, Miss! I is Dobby. Can I help you, Miss?" Then the little elf saw Sirius come through the portrait. "Professor Black, sir! It is a pleasure to see you again, sir!"  
  
Sirius chuckled slightly. "It's nice to see you too, Dobby. Could you get me and Paralee here some breakfast? I'm afraid we missed the big one in the Great Hall."  
  
"Yes sir, most certainly, sir. Right away, sir." Three elves scurried away, and when they returned, they had an assortment of items: a pitcher of milk, two glasses, a tray of cinnamon rolls, and two oranges.  
  
"Here you are, sir, miss. Go and eat. Goodbye, sir and miss!" Dobby pushed them out the door.   
Sirius turned to Annelise. "They love people coming down, but don't like them staying long. Could you help me? This stuff's a little heavy..."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry..." She took the pitcher and cups from his arms. "Better?"  
  
"Much. I know a tower where we can eat...c'mon." They set off, Annie thinking, *This is gonna get me in trouble...but it feels so right....*  
  
~  
  
Annelise returned to Gryffindor Tower at one o' clock in the afternoon, to find Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting at the fire.  
  
"PARA!" shouted Ron.  
  
"We've been looking all over!"   
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Annie sat down beside Ron. "I've just been around the castle. What've you guys been doing?" It wasn't a lie; she HAD been around the castle. She didn't have to mention that she and the DADA professor had kissed.  
  
~  
  
Draco Malfoy lay in his bed, a grin on his face. Now he could use that stupid Paralee...or the whole school would know what she did on days off.  
  
~  
  
*At breakfast the next day...*  
  
Dumbledore stood, clapping his hands together. "Children! There is yet another announcement today." The whole Hall feel silent. "We will be hosting a Christmas Ball on Christmas Day at 6 o' clock in the evening. It is open to all who wish to come, first through seventh year. You may wear what you want AS LONG as it is APPROPRIATE," he added, and the look on Lavender's face fell. "Professor McGonagall will also be taking names to get seats on the Hogwarts Express, if you wish to go home for the holidays. There will be tryouts for who gets to provide the music."  
  
Annie sighed. There was no way she could go see Gabby, her father would never allow it. "Thank you," said Dumbledore, and he sat. Annie and the other three continued eating.  
  
"Who're you going with?" Annelise asked Hermione.  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Oh, Harry, of course. Ron, what about you?"  
  
"Dunno. Probably Lavender. What about you?"  
  
"No clue..."  
  
"Uh-oh," said Hermione. "Here comes Malfoy."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry didn't do anything. Malfoy stopped at the four's seats.  
  
"Jensen. I need to speak to you. Alone."  
  
"Whatever it is can be said in front of my friends," she snapped.  
  
Draco beat one fist into his other hand. "I want you to go to the ball with me."  
  
"Sorry, but no." Annie and Draco had slowly become enemies over the past two weeks, you really don't want to know why.  
  
"Too bad. You're coming anyway."  
  
"Now wait just a minute!" Harry exploded. "Para can go with whomever she wants!"  
  
"Well, the guy she wants is a little too old!" said Draco, a nasty sneer on his face. Annie blanched, and tried to cover.  
  
"I don't have the slightest clue of what you're talking about, Malfoy. I'd appreciate it if you would leave me so I could eat my breakfast in peace."  
  
"But your breakfast won't be as good as the one yesterday...since you were in different company...by a man you kissed..."  
  
Annie threw caution to the wind. "How did you know?" she whispered.  
  
"I spied on you and Professor Black all day, Paralee Jensen." Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared at Annie. Draco continued. "You kissed him, had breakfast and lunch together...talked about going to Hogsmeade on Christmas Day."  
  
"You-"  
  
"Not a word, Jensen," Draco whispered. "Or I shout. Come to the ball, or face the whole school and have them know what you've done on your days off."  
  
She swallowed. "All right. I'll go. But I'm not promising you anything. I'm not even promising to slow dance with you!"   
  
"Fine. I'll see you then." Draco left. Harry, Hermione, and Ron kept on staring at Annie, who pushed her plate back and sighed. "Since there's no classes until this afternoon....let me explain...."  
  
And that's exactly what Annie did. All morning, she was telling them of her mother, sister, and Sirius, and how she was intertwined with Harry's past too by their godparents. She even went so far as to tell them her real name. When she was done, she began crying...it was just so good to get it out, to have no secrets.  
  
"So...um...Annie, I guess..." said Harry. "Now that we know about you and my godfather..."  
  
Ron sniggered. "If they get married, Harry...then Annie's your step-godmother. Or something like that."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and Annie laughed. Then she remembered her promise to Malfoy.  
  
"How can I get out of going with Malfoy?" Annie asked. "There is NO WAY I am going with that...that..."  
  
"I know!" Hermione exclaimed. "You said you can sing, right?"  
  
Annie knitted her brows together in confusion, and Hermione explained. "Dumbledore said there would be tryouts for who would provide music."  
  
Slowly, Annie drew all the facts together. "I'VE GOT IT! I can get Celestina's - my cousin's - band! And I can sing with them! They know me, so it won't be a problem..."  
  
"That's great!" said Ron.  
  
"Superb," added Harry.  
  
"We gotta go tell Sirius," Hermione told them.  
  
~  
  
Sirius gave a low moan after the four students told him what happened.  
  
"Guys," he said, "It's a great plan to get Annie out of the date. But how can we get Draco not to spill it out?"  
  
Hermione drew her wand. "I, Hermione Granger, am the youngest witch to master the Memory Charm. We get Malfoy alone sometime without those dunderheads, Crabbe and Goyle. Then, I do my little charm, and he doesn't have the slightest clue of what's going on."  
  
"Brilliant! Bloody brilliant!" Sirius hugged Hermione, then Annelise. "Now, then, Annie. When can we get Celestina's band in?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, Annie replied. "Sometime next week, most likely. Let me write them a letter..."  
  
-  
Dear Celeste and crew,  
  
Hey! I haven't written in a while. I'm living with my father now, Severus Snape, who teaches at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm going to try out to sing at our Christmas Ball, but I need a band. Interested?  
  
W/B soon! Very soon!  
  
-Annelise  
  
P.S.-I am going by the name Paralee Cordelia Jensen. MAKE SURE THE BAND CALLS ME THAT!  
-  
  
"There, that's done," she said, sealing the letter. "I guess this ruins our plan for Hogsmeade, Sirius...Harry, could you send this with Hedwig? I don't have an owl."  
  
"Sure. Now, we better get to classes....Magical Creatures in ten minutes!"  
  
~  
  
A/N-Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I told you about leaving the disk out at Dad's house and all of that... Guess what? I nearly ruined my computer today. I was trying to re-install the drivers and accidentally got the comp stuck in DOS. And I don't know any of the prompts! So, I called Dad, and he got me out of it...*phew*. I was afraid that I was gonna lose all my stories, and that wouldn't have been good at ALL! Oh, and I am also now an official member of METMA! Woohoo! Well, I gotta go...I might post the next part to the story tonight, if I get a LOT of reviews...Ahem*hint*Ahem!   
  
Love from the insane author, Alicia  
  
Sirius: Why are you making me fall in love with Annelise?   
  
Alicia: Because.  
  
Sirius: Because why?  
  
Alicia: Because I SAID SO! Now, people, review.  
  
Sirius: Bye!  
  
  



	5. The Christmas Ball

The Power of Love  
Chapter Five  
By Alicia Jennings  
~  
  
-  
Dear Paralee,  
  
I am glad to hear you are well. How is Hogwarts?   
  
The Spells(A/N-the band) will be arriving at the school on Wednesday at 1:00pm. They will stay until the ball is over if you make tryouts(which I know you will!)  
  
Until then,  
Your cousin,  
Celestina Warbeck  
-  
  
Annie showed the letter to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ron, of course, "oohed", and "ahhed" over the signature. Then Annie realized something.  
  
"TODAY'S WEDNESDAY! IT'S FIFTEEN 'TILL ONE!" She tore out of the Common Room, heading for the entrance hall. Jumping down stairs two at a time, she didn't bother looking at the people she was passing until...  
  
"PARALEE CORDELIA JENSEN!"  
  
Uh-oh...  
  
Snape's face loomed into view. "Miss PARALEE, what are you doing jumping down stairs?"  
  
Annie sneered right back at him. (A/N-wow, something they have in common!) "I happen to be meeting my cousin's band in TWO MINUTES, so if you'll politely excuse me, I'll be on my way." She ran past him.  
  
Then, who would she run into, but Dumbledore!  
  
"Miss Jensen, I believe you have visitors..." He smiled. "Meet in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes, so the teachers can judge your little tryout."  
  
"Uhh, thanks, Professor Dumble - HEY!" She waved her arms, trying to get the five guys' attention who were walking towards her.  
  
"Hey Para!" Brian, the lead guitarist, waved back.  
  
"Yo, wassup?" That was Steve, the backup guitarist.  
  
Quickly, Annie greeted all the members - besides Brian and Steve, there was Jonadin, who did drums; Eric, who did keyboard; and Shedrick, who played bass guitar.  
  
"Okay, guys." Annie prepared her "pep talk". "We'll be doing that song I sent you this summer, "The Power of Love". I KNOW that you guys are great on that song, so I expect you to do great in front of the teachers. Okay?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
They entered the Great Hall, where, with a little help from wands, a stage was quickly set up. Annie stepped up, and took the microphone.  
  
"One! Two! One two three four..."  
  
The music began, and Annie began to sing the haunting melody.  
  
"I'd pray the sun wouldn't shine  
I'd tell the rain not to fall  
If it took that to prove my love to you  
Then I would give it my all - "  
  
Here, the music changed to a bright, teeny-bopper feel.  
  
"That's the power of love  
That's what makes us strong  
That's the power of love  
It will be 'till we're gone - "  
  
And here, the music began to take on the "serious" tone again.  
  
"No matter what they say  
No matter what they do  
Nothing, nothing, can keep me away  
Keep me away from you....  
'cause - "  
  
Annie chose to actually *look* at the teacher's faces. They looked kind of stunned...and Annelise swore up and down that Dumbledore was tapping his feet to the music. After a last chorus, the song was concluded.  
  
"Nothing will keep me away...." She looked Sirius in the eyes, and he nodded; but only just enough to where she could see. The staff burst into applause.  
  
"Bravo!" shouted Dumbledore. "I believe we have a band for our ball."  
  
~  
  
Gryffindor Tower was the happening place that night - Ron and Lavender, Hogwart's newest troublemakers, had gotten a large stash of butterbeer and candy from Hogsmeade to celebrate Annie's achievement. The band was there, too.  
  
"I would like to propose a toast!" Ron shouted. He raised his glass. "To Paralee and the Spells!"   
  
"To Paralee and the Spells!" Everyone chorused, and then drank. Paralee smiled. *Wow, this is incredible!* she thought. The portrait opened.  
  
"Can I join the party?" It was Sirius! "I won't tell Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Professor Black!" Paralee exclaimed, trying to remain normal. "It's good to see you."  
  
"Good to see the stars of the show, too!" He shook hands with the Spells, who were in awe. Shaking hands with the now-innocent-Sirius Black!  
  
~  
  
Thursday....the day to deal with Malfoy. Annie, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood outside the Slytherin common room, all under the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"Ouch...Ron, that's my foot!"  
  
"Sorry, Harry."  
  
"Hermione, my hair's tangled in with your wand!"  
  
"Well, get it out!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Shut up!" Harry hissed, and Annelise jerked her hair free, eyes watering.  
  
Draco walked right through the wall. Hermione pointed her wand.  
  
"Stupefy!" Draco fell to the ground, and Hermione freed herself of the cloak. "Okay...let's see...we'll do the Memory Charm first, then awake him. Obliviate!" Hermione frowned. "Hope that worked....okay...Ennervate!" Draco sat up.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"HA!" Hermione pointed at him. "THAT goes to show you that you NEVER challenge Hermione Granger to a duel!"  
  
"I don't remember..."  
  
"I really knocked the crud outta you...well, I better get going. See ya later, loser!" She ran up the hall, the other three following her as silently as possible.  
  
Draco looked after her retreating form. "Stupid Mudbloods...."  
  
~  
  
They all collapsed down on the couch in Gryffindor's common room, laughing.  
  
"That was GREAT, Herm!" Harry choked out, between laughs.  
  
"My hero!" shouted Annelise  
  
"We gotta go tell Sirius," said Ron. And that's exactly what they did.  
  
"Great job!" he exclaimed, patting Hermione on the back. "So, Annie...ready for tomorrow?" He stood behind her chair.  
  
"No," she moaned. "I'm so nervous..."  
  
"You'll do fine," he assured, giving her a peck on the cheek. Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately started giggling. Sirius and Annie glared at them.  
  
"So, Ron..." Sirius started, grinning. "Who ARE you going to the ball with?"  
  
Ron immediately went bright red. "Um...well..."  
  
"Yes? Yes?" Annelise pressed.  
  
"Parvati."  
  
Now it was Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and Annelise's turn to laugh. "Of course," said Annie, "We all know that Harry and Hermione will be going together...the little LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE birds!" She stretched out the "love" to make it dramatic.  
  
"I guess we'll see tomorrow," said Sirius. "Now, you all better go up to bed. It's nine o' clock. I only hope McGonagall doesn't catch you."  
  
They all said goodbye, but Annie hung back. "G'night, Sirius."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. "Good night, Annelise."  
  
~  
  
"We're on stage in FIVE MINUTES, people!" Shedrick shouted. A room had been set aside for the Spells and Annelise to get dressed - of course, with partitions.  
  
Annie was ready. She was wearing a long, black, sparkly dress, with a wrap and gloves. Diamonds glittered on her ears and throat - a birthday gift from Sirius. She slipped on her black satin heels.  
  
"Okay. I'm ready." They walked to the stage entrance - Dumbledore was already at the microphone.  
  
"May I have your attention, please." The crowd hushed. "Would you please make welcome, Paralee Jensen and THE SPELLS!" Annelise entered, the guys right behind her. She saw Sirius' face clearly, clapping like mad with everyone else. The band began playing, and everyone started dancing. And Annie sang.  
  
"Time keeps on slippin'  
Into the future  
Time keeps on slippin'  
Into the future  
  
So I wanna fly like an eagle  
To the sea  
Fly like an eagle  
Let my spirit carry me  
I wanna fly   
Fly right into the future-"  
  
Annelise kept on singing, of course, but began looking at the couples. Harry and Hermione, Ron and Parvati, and though no one knew it, she and Sirius.  
  
"I wanna fly like an eagle  
To the sea  
Fly like an eagle  
Let my spirit carry me  
I wanna fly  
Fly right into the future  
  
Time keeps on slippin'  
Into the future  
Time flies, don't it baby?  
Time keeps on slippin'  
Into the future  
Time fies, don't it baby?  
  
Keep on flyin, keep on flyin'!  
  
I wanna fly like an eagle  
To the sea  
Fly like an eagle  
Let my spirit carry me  
I wanna fly  
Fly right into the future-"  
  
Relaxing some on the stage, Annie sang louder, clearer, and put more soul into it.  
  
"Fly like an eagle, gonna fly...  
Fly like an eagle, gonna fly..."  
  
The song ended, and the applause erupted. Annie spoke into the mic.  
  
"Hey, now we're gonna do an original...grab a partner!" She turned to the band, and began to count. "One...two...one two three four!"  
  
Jonadin was grinning, and putting everything he had into the drums. The keyboard began to play...  
  
"I'd tell the sun not to shine..." Then Annie noticed Sirius nodding, and he seemed to communicate to her.  
  
*I mean every word,* he seemed to say. Annie smiled. After a few more songs, Annie came down to the dance floor to give her voice a rest. Sirius met her.  
  
"May I have a dance, mi'lady?" He bowed, and his hair flopped into his face. Annie laughed. "Sure," she said, still giggling. The band began playing "Power of Love" again, and Sirius put one hand on her waist; the other on her shoulder.  
  
"You're doing great up there, Para," said Sirius, grinning. "Your mother would be proud."  
  
"Really? You think so?"  
  
"Yes, I do." At that moment, Snape came over.  
  
"Black..." he hissed. "What are you doing dancing with my daughter?"  
  
Sirius drew away from Annie, if you could call it that. They had been dancing a good distance apart. "Excuse me, Severus, for dancing with Para. Paralee, I think you're needed on stage again."   
  
Annie glanced between the two men. "Father-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Get back on stage."   
  
Swallowing, she stepped up again and began to sing. One of these days, her father would get what was coming to him...  
  
~  
  
A/N-   
  
I'M SO SORRY I DELETED "THE ALICIA SERIES"!!!! I was mad at my boyfriend, my computer, and the world when I did it, and I wasn't thinking straight....I'm still mad at my boyfriend, but....anyways. I need some input from all of you that have read "The Alicia Series" -  
  
You know how it kinda jumps from the beginning of the year to the end? Well, would you like me to write some fillers for that time space? Or would you like back the old Alicia Series and forget the fillers? SAY IN YOUR REVIEW, or E-MAIL ME. Get it? Got it? Gooood.  
  
"Fly like an eagle" belongs to Seal. He sings it, anyways; I don't have the CD case with me, so I couldn't tell you WHO wrote it. "The Power of Love" belongs to ME. Yeah, that's right. ME. So if it stinks, it's my fault. I wrote it specifically for this series. Now, I must go. Tata!  
  
-Alicia Jennings 


	6. Uncomfortable Situation

The Power of Love  
Chapter Six  
By Alicia Jennings  
~  
  
"Well...." said Annelise, "I guess I'll see you guys later." It was half past midnight, the ball was over, and the band was leaving on a Portkey placed in Hogsmeade. It was quite a sight, seeing them lugging all their equipment down the front steps of the castle. "Be careful, okay? With You-Know-Who lurking about...."  
  
Eric groaned. "Yes, Mommy. We'll be careful." He ducked a swing from Annie's hand.   
  
As the band left, Annelise felt a sense of overwhelming lonliness. And what better way to fight lonliness than....  
  
THUMP THUMP. "Sirius!" Annie hissed through the keyhole in his office door. "Open up!" She fell onto the floor as he opened the thick oak door.  
  
"Annie! What are you doing here?" He helped her up. "Wow, the jewlery looks good on you....didn't notice it at the ball...."  
  
"Thanks...oww....think I twisted my ankle in these blasted heels..." She winced as she put weight on her foot.   
  
"Here...sit down...." Sirius helped her to a small couch in the corner. "Let me look at it...I've dealt with so many of Harry's mishaps that this'll be nothing."  
  
Annie laughed. "He does seem like the type to get into trouble...OUCH!" she shrieked as Sirius prodded her swollen ankle.  
  
"Shh-hh!" he whispered. "Do you want your father up here?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"That's what I thought." He frowned. "It looks sprained..."  
  
"Oh, great. How'm I supposed to explain that? 'Oh, hi Madame Pomfrey. I was going to see Professor Black after the ball, around one o'clock, and I sprained my ankle.' That'll be a pleasant visit."   
  
"Well..." said Sirius, "You're in luck. I took a Healing Charms class in school...give me a few hours, and I'll remember the charm." Annie started to reply, but Sirius gave her a look.   
"Oh well..." said Annie. "I guess I'll go back to Gryffindor tower.." She started to stand up, but Sirius pushed her back down. "Sirius! What the -"  
  
"You aren't going anywhere, especially all the way to Gryffindor Tower. Hope you don't snore." He spread an afghan on top of her, then sat down next to her.   
  
"D'you know how dead me and you both are -"  
  
"Don't think about it." He smoothed a curl off of her forehead.   
  
"How can I not?"  
  
"Count sheep."  
  
"Count sheep?!??!"  
  
"Or cats, dogs, whatever..."  
  
"Sirius Black....one of these days...."   
  
"One of these days what?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to sleep."  
  
"G'night."  
  
" 'Night Siri."  
  
"Don't call me Siri. That annoys the crud outta me."  
  
"Okay, Siri."  
  
"Anna."  
  
"I hate being called that!"  
  
"Exactly. 'Night Anna."  
  
"Good night, Siri."  
  
"Grr!"  
  
~  
  
Annie awoke in the wee hours of the morning, wondering where the heck she was and why she had a horrible cramp in her neck. Then it all floated back....and so did the throbbing pain in her ankle. Her head was resting on Sirius' shoulder.  
  
Sirius stirred, and awoke. "Oh...I was wondering why my shoulder felt heavy..."  
  
"Ha ha, Siri."  
  
"Anna."  
  
"Whatever. Remembered that charm yet?"  
  
"No....I know a painkilling charm..."  
  
"You idiot, why didn't you do it before now?" Annie gritted her teeth as she moved her swollen foot.  
  
"Geez Louise, someone's cranky..." said Sirius, with some amusement.  
  
"It's not funny!" Annelise crossed her arms. "It really hurts! Listen, just put it in a splint or something, and then you can help me back up to Gryffindor Tower. I'll explain to Harry and Company in the morning."  
  
"It IS morning," Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Quit being a smart - aleck."  
  
"Me? Professor Black? Be a smart - aleck? Never!" He put a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Just put it in a splint, will ya?" She pouted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah....lemme grab my wand..." Sirius snatched his oak-and-unicorn-hair wand off of the end table. "Ferula....." Annie's ankle was bandaged. "Here, let me help you up. Can you put weight on it?"  
  
She tried. "Yup."  
  
"Does it hurt much?"  
  
"Not too bad." She leaned on his side. "Just take me to the tower so I'll be back by dawn." They then began the long, treacherous journey (hey, it is in the middle of the night) to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Sirius.....how long will it be?"  
  
"We'll be there in a little bit."  
  
Annie sighed. "No...I mean....how long will it be before someone finds out? About us?"  
  
Sirius didn't answer for a few minutes. Finally, he said, "I don't know...we'll just pray that they won't. Until the year's up, anyways...."   
  
"Really..." said Annelise. "Wait a minute...did you hear something?"   
  
Sirius didn't even glance, he just grabbed Annie and swung her and himself behind a large pillar. (A/N - sorry if there's no pillars in Hogwarts, but I needed something for them to duck behind)  
  
They watched in horror as Peeves floated past. "Where-oh-where could they be?" He turned in circles. "Are you a professor, a student, or a wee ghostie-beastie?"   
  
Annie and Sirius stayed stock-still, not even breathing. But apparently, luck was not on their side. Peeves stuck his head into their hiding place. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"  
  
~  
  
Things couldn't have been worse.  
  
"STUDENTS AND PROFESSORS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS AND PROFESSORS OUT OF BED! STU -"   
  
"Peeves!" Sirius hissed. "Please...."  
  
"Peeves, really, there's no need for a fuss..."  
  
"Please, don't yell..."  
  
Peeves grinned wickedly. "Ah...I think that I'm putting two and two together...where HAVE you two been?"  
  
Annie rolled her eyes. "I sprained my ankle on the way back from the ball, and no one was passing in the hall until Si - Professor Black - came just a moment ago."  
  
"On first - name basis with the DADA professor, eh?" He sniggered. "STUDENT AND PROFESSOR OUT OF BED!"  
  
Filch rounded a corner, Mrs. Norris on his heels. "Black!"  
  
"Filch," said Sirius, with equal loathing.  
  
"I had to deal with your escapades when you were a student....surely you're over them now....."  
  
Sirius groaned. "Filch, Miss Jensen and I can explain...she sprained her ankle on the way back from the ball, I happened by a moment ago, and I'm taking her back up to Gryffindor Tower. Madame Pomfrey isn't awake right now, that's for sure."  
  
A slow grin spread across Filch's face. "Black...I'll keep quiet this once...but you had better watch your back for the rest of the year...and not go meandering about with underage girlfriends."  
  
Annie's face grew quite hot. She started to say something, but Sirius elbowed her.  
  
"Good night, Black..." Filch walked away, and Annie slumped against the wall. Remember when I said things couldn't have been worse? Well, I take that back. At that moment, Albus Dumbledore walked into the corridor.  
  
~  
  
A/N -  
  
DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cliffie cliffie cliffie! What will Annie and Sirius do? Will Annie ever get her ankle fixed? Will Professor Snape die?  
  
Sirius: Where did THAT one come from?  
  
Alicia: Who's the author here? Sorry I haven't posted in a bajillion years....I've been sick. And it's not pleasant, the flu isn't. Oh! I have an announcement! *cough cough* Ouch.  
  
I HAVE A NEW LITTLE SISTER! DUM DUM DUM!!! YAAAY!  
  
Sirius: Alicia, get a grip and tell everyone the NAME.  
  
Alicia: Oh, and her name's Jasmine Grace. And you know what REALLY stinks? I haven't been able to go out to Dad's house (it's my dad and stepmom's baby) to see her 'cause I've been too sick. My cousin who NEVER visits actually has seen my little sis before ME! And I'm the older sister here! That's just NOT FAIR!  
  
Sirius: *ahem* Alicia.  
  
Alicia: Oh. Right. I'm planning on getting Jasmine a Cabbage Patch doll so she can drive my dad crazy with it just like I did 'im with mine. Hey, I loved my Cabbage Patch doll, even though she DID have a wierd middle name - I took her EVERYWHERE with me, and unfortunately for Dad, I left her behind everywhere. But ANYWAYS...  
  
Sirius: I wanna see the little baby!  
  
Alicia: Too bad. You never come out to Dad's with me - instead, you terrorize me here.  
  
Sirius: Blah. *sticks tounge out*  
  
Alicia: Well everyone, I'll be signing off...  
  
The Sick, but still Reigning Princess of Insaneness,  
  
-Alicia  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Conclusions, Opportunities, and the Begi...

The Power of Love  
Chapter Seven  
By Alicia Jennings  
~  
  
"Miss Jensen? Professor Black? I take it you are early risers." Dumbledore's voice held amusement.  
  
"Uh -"  
  
"Yeah -"  
  
"Well, I was needing to talk to you anyways, Miss Jensen. Why don't you two come up to my office?" Dumbledore motioned them to follow him and, glancing at each other, Annie and Sirius began walking.  
  
"Every Flavor Beans," Dumbledore said cheerfully to the stone goblin. It leapt aside, leaving Annie to stare in wonder.   
  
"I thought you didn't like those, Dumbledore," Sirius commented as they began moving up a stone staircase.  
  
"Ah, well. I ran out of candy to choose from." He began humming a tune.  
  
*Is that "The Power of Love"?* Annie thought. *It sounds a lot like it...oh, good grief, Annelise Marie Snape Cartier, worrying about people humming should be the LAST thing on your mind at the moment...* Finally, they reached Dumbledore's office, entered, and sat down.  
  
Dumbledore spoke first. "Miss...um....since we are in private, may I call you Miss Snape or Miss Cartier?"  
  
Annie shuddered. "I hate both names. May you just call me Annelise?"  
  
"Of course," he said, smiling kindly. "Annelise, I was contacted by Mr. Marco DiMaggio, head of the Italian School of Magical Education. He would like a Hogwarts seventh year to come and teach classes for a week at ISME. Interested? I thought it would be good for you - and you could stop in at Cecelia's and see Gabrielle for a day or two."  
  
"If it means I can see Gabby, I'll do anything, sir." Annie said breathlessly. "But wouldn't you rather Harry or Hermione go? They're Head Boy and Girl."  
  
Sirius spoke for the first time since they had been in the hall. "It's way too dangerous for Harry and Hermione to travel. They'd be very vulnerable to Voldemort."  
  
Annie shuddered. "Oh."  
  
"Anyways," said Dumbledore, "I'll give you a day or two to think about it -"  
  
"I don't need a day, sir; I'll do it. I want to see my little sister ever so badly." Annelise glanced at Sirius, who nodded.  
  
"Very well. When would you like to leave?" Dumbledore withdrew a quill and parchment, and began scribbling something down on it.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Good. By the way, whatever happened to your ankle?"  
  
~  
  
Dumbledore sent Annie down to the hospital ward, and motioned for Sirius to stay.  
  
"So, Mr. Black, how is the Defense class going?"  
  
Sirius fidgeted. "Fine, sir."  
  
"You love her, don't you?"  
  
"Ye - wait! Are you insinuating that I am having an affair with an underage student?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "That is exactly what I'm saying, Sirius."  
  
"Of all -"  
  
"Just answer the question, Padfoot."   
  
Sirius' face fell. "Yes, sir," he mumbled.  
  
"Well, I think it's wonderful that you've found a nice young lady like Annelise Marie Snape. There's only one problem, young man."  
  
"Yeah, the whole underage thing -"  
  
"No. That's not the problem." Dumbledore became serious. "She's Severus's daughter, Sirius. You and Severus have never gotten along, and you very well know that. How in the world are you going to explain to him that you have a relationship with his daughter?"  
  
Blushing, Sirius answered, "Well, er, I hadn't thought about that, sir."  
  
"You might want to start."  
  
~  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed Annie to the front doors of the castle, where a Portkey was waiting to take her to Paris. Annie was trying to look sad about her departure from Hogwarts for a week and a half's time, but found it hard. She was going to see Gabby again! She'd bought her a Hogsmeade T-shirt, and a lot of candy from Honeydukes. *Aunt Cecelia will kill me,* she thought. She'd been away from Gabby on their birthday - they were both born on Christmas Day - and had felt awful about the entire situation. But it all seemed like a distant memory now.  
  
"I'll see ya'll later," said Annie, picking up her suitcases.  
  
"Wait! Annie!" Sirius came running down the staircase. "Dumbledore wants me to come with you on the Portkey. Voldemort was just sighted in London. You can't be too careful." He glanced at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "You three had better go to the Gryffindor dorms. No classes today."  
  
Hermione hugged Annie. "Have fun teaching a bunch of Italians."  
  
"I will!" said Annie, laughing. "Have fun with Harry." Hermione slapped Annie's arm.  
  
"On three, we'll grab the Portkey, okay?" said Sirius, glancing at his watch. "One....two.....three!"   
  
~  
  
  
Severus Snape paced the room, examining potions. "Mastersen. Your potion is much too thin. The Tast Berry Potion is supposed to be thick. Jarrets, your potion is not the right color. Hu-" He gasped, and clenched his arm.  
  
"Professor?" asked Alvin Jarrets.  
  
Severus groaned. *Why now?* "Class is dismissed. Leave your potion things, I will have the third years clean up."  
  
"But -"  
  
"GO! NOW!" The second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs scurried out of the classroom, not noticing the potions master running to a trapdoor in one of the other dungeons.  
  
~  
  
"Severus. You're two minutes late." Voldemort didn't sound very pleased.  
  
Snape fidgeted, hoping that Voldemort wasn't in a Crucio mood. "I am sorry, my lord. I had a class to attend to."  
  
"Oh. Understandable."  
  
*This is too easy,* thought Snape. *There's a catch.* "What was I needed for, my lord?"  
  
Voldemort tapped his long, pale fingers on the arm of his high-backed chair. "I need a favor, Severus, that is all. And since you are a faithful servant..."  
  
Snape gripped his wand until his knuckles turned porcelain-white. "Yes, my lord?"  
  
"You have a daughter, do you not?"  
  
Snape fidgeted some more. "Yes, sir. But I do not know her very well at all - I divorced Paralee when Annelise was only two months old."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"My lord, I am not questioning your plan, but what do you want with my daughter Anna?"  
  
"History must repeat itself," Voldemort hissed.  
  
"W-what, my lord?" Snape stammered.  
  
"You heard me, Severus," Voldemort snapped. "Your student, Draco Malfoy, is graduating, is he not? Shouldn't we reward him for all the work he has done for us? The youngest Death Eater in our circle is one of the most productive."  
  
"Yes, my lord, but -"  
  
"CRUCIO!" The curse hit Snape almost immediately. "Do you have no brain, Severus?! History - will - repeat - itself! Draco will wed Anna!" He released the curse.  
  
Snape stood, limbs shaking. "Y - yes, my lord." He Disapparated, one thought on his mind. *I have to get to Dumbledore...*  
  
~  
  
Sirius sighed. "I wish that I could be with you, my dear."  
  
Annie snickered. " 'My dear'? Oh. We are in Paris."  
  
"The City of Love." Sirius glanced at the faraway outline of the Eiffel Tower. "It IS too bad that I have to leave...what I would give for a vacation."  
  
"Here's Aunt Cecelia's house," said Annie, pulling Sirius towards a huge white mansion, with gardens of flowers and fruit trees. "Do you want to see her and Gabrielle?"  
  
"Well...do I, er....look presentable?" He self - consciously smoothed down his wild black hair, which stood back on end.   
  
Annie laughed. "You look FINE. This is the wizard community, in case you're wondering why I'm so bold as to wear robes here. Muggles can pass through, but before they leave, they get bombarded with Memory Spells."  
  
"Oh...yeah...geez, Cecelia's got a huge house..." Sirius hoisted the bags onto his shoulders while staring at the huge white structure with it's many turrets and towers.  
  
"Well, look alive." Annie grinned. "I'll take some of my luggage now."  
  
"Thanks...um...well...I guess we should, er, um....knock on the door?"   
  
"You're nervous!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are so!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Oh, hush." Annie knocked on the huge oak door. It flew open to reveal a small, curly-haired girl's happy face.  
  
"Annie!!! You're here!"  
  
~  
  
Snape ran blindly to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Severus? WHere were you during the third - year class? I had to teach it myself." His piercing blue eyes swept over Snape. "Severus, are you all right? You're shaking like a leaf."  
  
"Crucio - Voldemort - wants Anna - Draco - " His strength left him, and he collapsed on the floor of the office, dropping a small silver ring with a blood - red stone.  
  
~  
  
"Gabby!" Annie swept her little sister into a hug. "It's simply grand to see you, lil' sis. What has Aunt Cecelia been feeding you? You've grown!"  
  
"Annie?" came Cecelia's voice. "Is that you?" Cecelia came into view, dressed in long, billowing skirts. "Oh, it's so good to see you, dear."  
  
"It's good to see you too, Aunt Cecelia. Look who brought me!" Annie stepped aside, so that Sirius could no longer hide behind her.  
  
Cecelia smiled. "Bonjour, Sirius. It has been a long time."  
  
Sirius bowed. "I could say the same, Miss Jensen. What has it been - ah - fourteen years?"  
  
"Yes," said Cecelia, nodding. "But don't call me Miss Jensen. Cecelia will suit me just fine."  
  
"Cecelia it is. I am so sorry for your loss. Para was a joy to everyone who knew her." Sirius stared at the ground, shuffling his feet.  
  
Cecelia's eyes grew misty. "Yes. Indeed she was."  
  
~  
  
Albus Dumbledore pulled a slightly crumpled note out from the top drawer of his mammoth-size desk. He unfolded it with care.  
  
-  
Dear Professor,  
My time of death is near, I can feel it. Ask Trelawney if she can feel it too.   
-  
  
Dumbledore, despite the circumstances, had to chuckle. Then he continued reading.  
  
-  
- My servant Natalie, the true Seer I have told you about, came to me just recently with a prophecy. She said that it concerned Annie, Gabrielle, and I. I have a feeling it concerns Annie far more than it concerns me. Please write back.  
  
- Paralee Cordelia Jensen Snape Cartier  
-  
  
A seperate piece of parchment fell out, scrawled in untidy hand.  
  
~  
Fly, fly!  
Take thy little one and flee from evil.  
Go to thy native land, to the land of thy father.  
But beware!  
For one feels that history must be re-enacted.  
Death is imminent, but there is life - and love - in the end.  
~  
  
" 'History must repeat itself.' " Dumbledore quoted from what he had heard Severus recall of the visit with Voldemort. The words of the prophecy - " 'Death is imminent, but there is life - and love - in the end.' " He sighed.  
  
*I've made a terrible mistake, sending Annie on this trip...*  
  
~  
  
Annie hadn't realized how much she'd missed Gabrielle until her visit. But all too soon, it was time for her to leave for Italy.  
  
"Bye, Gabrielle," said Annelise, hugging her sister. "I'll be back soon." She turned to Cecelia. "How can I ever thank you?"  
  
"You don't have to. Gabby's an angel." Cecelia gave Annie a quick hug. "Go get 'em, girl."  
  
"Don't worry," said Annie, grinning. "I will." She gripped the Portkey, and in a flash, she was gone.  
  
~  
A/N -  
Oh, lordy lordy! I'm so so so sorry for not posting in eons. Lots has happened.   
  
For one, boyfriend and I had yet another fight...*makes a face*, and therefore, I was too mad to think of anything to write. It's probably a good thing I didn't - Annie might've gone crazy or something.  
  
For another, the Fine Arts spring show is Mar. 22, and I'm in three - no, four - no, five - of the skits, plus I'm singing during intermission. Ack!  
  
And region choir festival is this Thursday...ack again...*shudders at the thought of singing "How Merrily We Live" one more time*  
  
Oh, and I almost forgot - Baptist Youth Week is coming up, and I have to be a music director again...third year in a row!   
  
If you haven't already gotten the hint, I'm VERY BUSY. Luckily, I already have the entire series mapped out in a plotline. Unfortunately, there's that one tiny detail about WRITING THE CHAPTERS. Speaking of chapters, do ya'll like this new chaptering business? I haven't decided - I'm still just kind of not used to it. And while I'm talking, I'd like to reccomend two books - Red Dragon and The Silence Of The Lambs, both by Thomas Harris. THOSE ARE SOME GOOD BOOKS, although somewhat creepy and foul-mouthed. I read Red Dragon in two days, and The Silence Of The Lambs in about three hours. 'Course, I also read The Goblet of Fire in five hours. :-)   
  
Ciao -  
Alicia  
  
P.S. - In response to archer1288's review for "Get Another Boyfriend, Hermione!" :  
I appreciate you taking the time to review, but I'd like to make a point. I really didn't appreciate you calling me a jackass because 1.) I'm not a mule, and 2.) Just because I like the H/Hr pairing and write most of my stories like that doesn't mean you have to bash them and call me names. You can give your opinion without being rude - I wouldn't have minded if you'd said something along the lines of "This was an okay story, but I'm not a fan of the H/Hr pairing, I prefer -" etc. I'm not trying to be mean by posting this response, just trying to give you some good - natured advice: be courteous when you review! Bad reviews are very discouraging.  
  
-Alicia J. 


	8. Bravery In Spite of Evil

The Power of Love  
Chapter Eight  
Co-written by Alicia Jennings and Trinity  
~  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting through yet another Divination class, suffocating becuase of the heavy fumes and smoke. Ron leaned over his crystal ball.  
  
"It's what I've been saying for years.." he said, in a light, airy voice. "Lots of fog tonight." Harry snorted, then he looked into his crystal ball.  
  
"Hmm..." He put on the "Trelawney" voice. "I forsee an equipment failure at a dry ice plant." Ron laughed, and Trelawney glared at them.  
  
"Boys," she whispered, moving her hands in mystic motions, "If only you knew what I've forseen. Death, my dears..DEATH."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, and glanced at Harry. "Oh brother," he mouthed.   
  
The rest of the class was uneventful, except for Parvati shrieking something along the lines of "The cows are going to kill me! The cows are going to kill me! They're coming!" Ron and Harry did another rolled-eyes exchange.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Trelawney dismissed the class. Unfortunately, Harry knocked over his crystal ball just as they were leaving, and it smashed into shards on the floor. Trelawney glared at them once more, and used her wand to wave a dustbin and broom towards the two. "Clean it up," she snapped, and dissappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Jiiminy," muttered Ron. "Why d'you have to have the clumsiness?"  
  
"Excuse me, but it's not as if I MEANT to make us late for Potions," Harry snapped. "Oh well. Never could see a thing out of this anyhow."  
  
"We have Potions next?" Ron paled, and cursed. "I don't have my essay done." He cursed again. "Here comes Trelawney."  
  
Professor Trelawney, sure enough, was re-entering from the shadows.   
  
"Professor?" Harry said tentatively.  
  
"We have it cleaned up." Ron narrowed his eyes. "Professor?"  
  
"I've seen her like this before..." Harry said slowly. "Remember how I told you and Hermione that she'd gone into a real trance? In third year? She went all rigid, like that, and wouldn't respond to anything." He snapped his fingers before her face. "PROFESSOR!"  
  
Still, Trelawney said nothing.  
  
"Um, should I go get Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked, looking nervous.  
  
"THE DARK LORD HAS RISEN. HE SEEKS TO REPEAT HISTORY."  
  
Harry's scar began to burn.  
  
"THE DARK LORD WISHES TO DEFEAT HARRY POTTER. HE WILL DO SO BY SLOWLY ELIMINATING ALL HIS FRIENDS, BY EITHER SEDUCING THEM TO THE DARK SIDE, TAKING THEM PRISONER, OR MURDERING THEM."  
  
Ron was pale, glancing at Professor Trelawney, and Harry.  
  
"HIS PLAN STARTS TODAY. HE WILL BEGIN BY MURDERING HUNDREDS, AND TAKE VITAL PERSONS PRISONER. THE ACTIONS THAT TAKE PLACE COULD CHANGE HISTORY - FOREVER. SAVE ANNIE." Trelawney slumped over in a faint.  
  
Ron took another glance at Trelawney's form, then at Harry clutching his scar. Then he ran for Dumbledore.  
  
~  
  
Annie soon found herself in the middle of a large courtyard in the center of a VERY large stone structure. She looked around, clutching her large suitcase.  
  
"Miss Jensen! Miss Jensen!" A middle-aged woman in a uniform ran towards her. "Excuse me, you ARE Miss Jensen, aren't you?"  
  
"Miss Paralee Cordelia Jensen at your service, madamosielle," said Annie, dropping a curtsy and showing off her French she'd learned while with Cecelia. "And you are...?"  
  
"Professor Mary DiMaggio. Just call me Mary! Here, follow me to your quarters."  
  
Annie listened to the woman as she gave a brief history of ISME. It had been founded by a wizard and his wife in the Middle Ages, hidden from prying Muggle eyes. The students were put in dorms by age and gender, and position in class (i.e. Presidente, Favorito, etc). Mary was very kind, Annie thought.  
  
While walking through the halls, a boy (a first year, from what Annie could judge) went running down the hall right past them. "Hey! Non funzionare nei corridoi!" Mary yelled. "Oh, me. When will they learn?"  
  
"Madam?" Annie asked tentatively. "I don't know Italian, so how am I going to teach?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot!" said Mary, smiling. "All of our children know English. We teach it as a course here."  
  
"Good," said Annie, breathing again. "When will I begin teaching, anyways?"  
  
"Today," said Mary, grining broadly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mary laughed. "Here's your quarters. Your classroom is just across the hall. Oh, I must fit you with a uniform! Be back in a moment."  
  
As Mary breezed out of the room, Annie looked at the lady's full skirts. *Uniform? Greeeat.*  
  
~  
  
Ron ran as fast as his long legs would carry him to Dumbledore's office. At the entrance, he froze, trying to remember the passord (A/N - he's a prefect, guys, surely he's been to Dumbledore's office). He began naming off candies from Honeydukes.  
  
"Honeyduke's best chocolate. Um, blood pop? Butterbeer? Oh, that's not candy. Just let me in!" He kicked at the statue.  
  
"Is there a problem, Weasley?" came a silky voice.  
  
*No. Not now. ANYTIME but now,* thought Ron. "Yes, sir, I need to see Dumbledore."  
  
"Surely it isn't a big enough problem to annoy the headmaster with? What sort of problems would happen to a Weasley?" Snape laughed. "Get down to my classroom. You have class in two minutes."  
  
"IT ISN'T MY PROBLEM!" yelled Ron. "IT"S ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER, YOU INCONSIDERATE SCUMBAG! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ANNIE? TRELAWNEY JUST HAD A REAL PREDICTION! VOLDEMORT'S GOING TO GO AFTER HER TODAY!" Ron shook with rage.   
  
Snape trembled, too. "Anna?" he croaked.  
  
Ron let out his breath. "YES!"  
  
"Chocolate drop," he said hurriedly to the statue, and he and Ron rushed to see Dumbledore.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, in Italy, Annie had no clue about the entire situation. She was currently examing herself in a long mirror, wrinkling her nose at the uniform. It was a dark navy blue full skirt, a white starched blouse, and a blue - and - white striped pinafore. "You'll also have to pin your hair up, I'm afraid," said Mary, eyeing Annie's curls.  
  
*Why do I have to wear this stupid uniform? I'm not a full-time teacher, some of the students here are older than me, probably.* "Mary, if you don't mind me asking, why DO I have to wear this st - um, uniform?"  
  
"Because the kids will look to you as an authority if you're wearing a teacher's uniform. If you came here in your clothes, you won't get as much respect. We've learned that the hard way."  
  
*I still don't get it.* "Oh. Okay." Annie twisted her hair up. *Gosh, I look like Minny.* A few curls struggled free and framed her face. *No, unfortunately, I look more like my father. What I would give for Gabby's curly blonde hair....I've got the blue eyes, at least.* "Okay, do I look like a teacher NOW?"  
  
Mary clapped her hands together in delight. "Yes you do! A true teacher at ISME."  
  
*God, please help me....*  
  
~  
  
"Not good."  
  
That was Dumbledore's reaction when Ron and Snape told him. "This is not good. Okay, Ron, I need you to go get Harry and Hermione. Severus, I need you to notify the Ministry."  
  
Snape froze. "But - sir - my daughter -"  
  
"You know that I would send you if I thought it was the right place for you. But it would be an endangerment to you and Annelise if Voldemort discovered you were a spy."  
  
"But -"  
  
Dumbledore had a bit of impatience in his voice. "Severus, if you know what's best for Annie, you'll haul tail down to London to notify Arthur Weasley of this attack."  
  
Shoulders slumping in resignation, Snape retreated.  
  
~  
  
Annelise stood at the large teacher's podium, wishing to be anywhere else but in front of the Italian School of Magical Education fifth years.  
  
"Um...." She paused, trying to think of anything to say. "My name is Miss Jensen, and I'll be your French and English Magical Law teacher for the next two weeks." The students just stared, and Annie groaned. "Gah, I just sounded so much like my old English teacher at Beauxbatons. Okay, just call me Miss Para if you want, Miss Jensen, whatever, just don't call me late for dinner. I'm a seventh year at Hogwarts, not a certified teacher. And I'm incredibly nervous."  
  
From the back, Annie heard a boy whistle, and she blushed. "Thank you. Anyways, onto the magical law...why do you think it is important for us to understand international wizarding law?"  
  
A girl in the front row (who reminded Annie of Hermione) raised her hand quickly.  
  
"Your name, madamosielle?"  
  
"Francesca DeMarco, Miss Jensen. It's important for us to learn about international laws for several reasons. One, so we can cooperate better with citizens of other countries. Two, so we can improve our wizarding government by following other countries' examples."  
  
Annie smiled and nodded. "Very good answer, Madam DeMarco. Any other ideas?"  
  
A boy with blue streaks in his hair shyly raised his hand. "It's Joseph Pike, Miss Jensen. Maybe we learn it so if we go to these places, we won't break the laws in those countries?"  
  
"Very good, Joseph. The basis for this study is cooperation." She wrote the word on the board. "All of our kind need to cooperate to not only avoid discovery by Muggles, but also to avoid the Dark Side - also known as Voldemort and his jolly gang of Death Eaters."  
  
The class shrieked at mention of Voldemort's name, and Annie groaned. "Aww, you pansies. Can't you handle a guy's name?"  
  
"M - m - miss!" gasped Francesca, pure terror on her face.  
  
"What? Geez, people, you need to get over this "You-know-who" and "He-who-must-not-be-named" business. Honestly, it's only a name." She stepped backwards toward the blackboard.  
  
"B - but -" Francesca pointed toward the board, open-mouthed.  
  
"Oh, no ifs, ands, or buts. Voldemort is just -" She ran into something standing behind her, and gasped as a white, spidery-like hand grasped her shoulder. Slowly, Annelise turned around.  
  
"Hello, Miss Snape." Voldemort's eyes were glowing, and an evil grin was spreading across his misshapen face.  
  
"Oh - holy - "  
  
"IMPERIO!"  
  
~  
  
"The incantation to the Patronus charm is - Expecto Patronum!"  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" the class chorused.  
  
"Very good! Oh - " Sirius paused as Dumbledore stepped into the room. "Headmaster! We're just starting the Patronus Charm. Care to demonstrate?"  
  
Dumbledore absentmindedly turned and shot a silver form out of his wand. "Sirius, I need a word with you outside."  
  
"Yes, sir. Class, please try out the charm for a moment. I will be back in a moment." Sirius and Dumbledore stepped into the corridor outside the Defense classroom.  
  
"Sirius, I will make this brief. Voldemort is planning an attack on I.S.M.E., trying to kidnap Annie."  
  
"What the -"  
  
"Shh! Listen to me! Her classroom is at the top of the northernmost tower at the building. At this moment, unless I'm very much mistaken, Annelise and Voldemort are probably dueling. So, I suggest that you grab a broom, Apparate there, and FLY her out of there."  
  
Dumbledore needn't have spoken twice. Sirius was running down the hall, a Summoned broom in his hand.  
  
~  
  
Annie ducked the Imperius curse. "Stupefy!" She knew the effort was futile, but wanted to put up a fight.  
  
Voldemort chuckled softly - it was a chilling sound. "Quite cute, Miss Snape." He stressed the last name. "Using spells you learned in third year at your French school?"  
  
Annelise held her wand high. "Do you have any other CUTE comments, Monsieur Riddle?"  
  
Voldemort's eyes hardened. "You're pushing it, Miss Snape."  
  
"So are you, Monsieur Riddle."  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Annie ducked again. "IMPEDIMENTA!"  
  
"More third year spells? I would've thought better of a Snape."  
  
"Oh, yeah? I wouldn't have expected a baby to defeat a Dark Lord like you, but Harry did, didn't he? Oh, did that hurt a little soft spot in you, Tom?" Annie stared him down. "Let the kids go."  
  
As an answer, Voldemort pointed his wand at the door, which flew open. Not moving, Annie said, "Go on, class. Into the hall." By the sound of hurried footsteps, the students had obeyed. "What do you want with me, Riddle?"  
  
"Your hand in marriage."  
  
Annie was totally confused, but didn't show it. "I'd die first."  
  
"Not to me, you insolent dolt. To Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Like I said, dying - sounds - better, scumbag."  
  
"IMPERIO!"  
  
Annie crossed her arms. "Puh-leeze. Can't you do any better than that?" She raised her eyebrows, not believing who she was smarting off to.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio!"  
  
Annie didn't duck fast enough. There was a crash as the window broke, and Sirius flew through on a broom. "Annie!" He knocked Voldemort's wand out of his hand, and the tip broke off, showering them all with red sparks. The sparks set Voldemort's robes afire, and using the diversion, Sirius scooped up Annie and flew away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Note from the Authors (well, mostly from Alicia) -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(okay, ALL from Alicia, because Trinity isn't here right now)  
  
  
Ahem! Anyways, what did you think of Trinity and I teaming up for this chapter? I had a rather HORRID case of writer's block, and since Trinity is my BESTFRIENDSINCETHIRDGRADE, she gave me some ideas. :-) And she also helped me put my baby sister to sleep (she rocked the carseat, I sang). A friend just doesn't get any better than that!  
  
Well peeps, guess what? I've been selected from my school choir to go sing with a group at a Texas Rangers' baseball game (the national anthem). It's kinda ironic, really - I don't even know which city the Rangers play for. Sad, eh?  
  
I have a question for you all! One of my teachers thought it would be a good idea to get a world map, some tacks, and mark the places where my stories are being read. Only one problem - I have no idea where all of ya'll live! You don't have to tell me your real name, not even the name of your town, unless you want to. Just tell me the name of the country you live in, and if you feel comfortable, the state or province. PLEASE participate. I promise I'm not a kidlapper, in the words of my cousin. :-)  
  
LOVE TO YOU ALL!!!!! Really, I do love ya'll. Oh, and I'm going to quit writing fanfiction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
APRIL FOOLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! er, one day late. I wrote this on April Fool's Day, but Fanfiction.net was being a witch and wouldn't let me on. Bye!  
  
Love, Alicia 


	9. Shall History Repeat?

The Power of Love  
Chapter Nine  
Written by Alicia Jennings with Imaginative Me(formerly known as BurrowGurl. You're the best, Steph!)  
~  
During Annelise and Voldemort's duel:  
  
"I'm scared," Hermione squeaked. "Forget being Head Girl and facing everything we've faced before. I'm scared stiff."  
  
Ron nodded vigorously, his eyes wary of the horizon. "D'you think he'll have the Death Eaters here?" There was no question of whom Ron indicated as "he".  
  
Harry shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. All he's trying to do is kidnap a 17-year-old girl. How hard can it be?"  
  
"A - ah - apparently hard!" Hermione pointed to the western horizon, where a mass of black robes was moving toward the castle. "Th - th - they're coming!"  
  
"Oh -"  
  
"Sh--"  
  
"Wands - out! Minds alert!" Hermione looked white. "And if I die, I'm gonna be mad that I can't use my EXTREMELY HIGH GPA to get into Wizarding College!"  
  
Harry groaned. "Only you would say that, Hermione...."  
~  
Voldemort gave a cry of fury as Sirius and Annie flew away. "It's not the end, Snape! I'll get you someday! Black, you may get her now, but I will in the end!"  
  
Sirius' jaw hardened, and he flew from the North Tower to the castle entrance, where he'd left Harry, Hermione, and Ron earlier. "Annie, are you okay? Annie?"  
  
Annie groaned. "I'll live, but I'm in some major pain right now. Thanks..." There was no need to elaborate. "Oh, no....."  
  
Below them, people in hooded black robes were throwing curses at four particular people. And Annie recognized the four without head covering were Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Mary DiMaggio.  
  
Sirius landed with a thump. "Harry! Hermione! Ron! Let's GET OUT!"  
  
Despite every muscle screaming against her, Annie scrambled off the broom, running toward Mary. "MARY!"  
  
The woman turned, hearing her name, and a curse struck her. She fell. Annie kept running, and finally reached her. "Mary! Mary!" Mary's eyes were open and blank. "Mary, don't be dead, please...." Annie felt for a pulse. "Mary!"  
  
"Annie, you can't help her! We have to get out!" Sirius tugged on her, pulling her away from Mary's body. Annie fought against him. "Annie, you can't help her now! She's gone! We have to go!"  
  
A sob escaped Annie, and she allowed Sirius to drag her back on the broom. "I killed her, Sirius. I just as good as killed her. If I hadn't come...."  
  
"Annie! None of this is your fault! You can't control a madman's mind! Now we have to get back to Hogwarts!"   
~  
The long broom ride to Paris to the Portkey didn't serve to help Annie's already aching body. By the time they reached the neighborhood Cecelia lived in, tears were in her eyes from the pain.   
  
Sirius hurriedly ushered them to the Portkey. "We have to get out of here NOW...we're endangering too many people," he said, reading Annie's mind.  
  
Annie nodded in resignation. Of course he was right. This neighborhood was in danger just because the two people Voldemort wanted to capture most - she and Harry - were here.   
  
"On three, touch the Portkey...one...two...three..."  
  
They were whisked away.  
~  
...And before they knew it, they were landing - hard - in the Great Hall. It was the middle of lunch, and the students all gasped when their fellow students - one dressed in a strange uniform - and their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor landed smack-dab in the middle of the Hall.  
  
Relief passed over the Teacher's faces. "Thank God.... Annie..." McGonagall was in tears, giving the girl a hug. "Oh, I was so worried...."  
  
"Minny...please....I can't breathe....that hurts...." Harry, Ron, and Hermione were embraced as well, leaving them black and blue. "Minny, I need a pain relief charm....please, I don't want to go to the Hospital Wing, I'd have to explain to Madam Pomfrey.....just give me one..."  
  
McGonagall sighed. "Although it goes against every single rule I help run this school by, very well." Discreetly, she did so. "Sorry, I'm not very good at it, you might have to have it done again in a few hours."  
  
"That's okay, it feels good now...." She felt seperate from the crowd of students; almost felt like a different species entirely. A shadow passed over her, with a long beard and wizard hat. Dumbledore.  
  
"I'd like to see you all in my office for a moment, please. Minerva, could you - ah - calm down the rest of the student body?" While Dumbledore led them away, Annie could faintly hear the professor threatening everyone with essays four rolls of parchment long.  
  
McGonagall hadn't done so great on the pain relief charm. Annie's aches were already returning, gradually. She was thankful that the staircase moved, and that she didn't have to climb the flights.  
  
"Right...here we are..." Dumbledore led the five into his office, and shut the door. His shoulders sagged. "Thank God you're all here.....let's not repeat that again....enough to give an old man heart failure...."  
  
"Dumbledore! Don't say that!" scolded Hermione. "You should know better than to talk like that -"  
  
"I know, Miss Granger. I know." Dumbledore shook his head. "So you've told me this many a time before."  
  
"How?" Annie asked numbly. "How'd he get there? And what was he talking about, me marrying Malfoy?" She suddenly realized. "You knew, didn't you? Both of you...Sirius, and you, Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
Sirius looked down. "Annie -"  
  
Dumbledore looked down, too. "We should've owled you..."  
  
Annie stood up, forgetting her pain in all her fury. "Yes. You should have. You should let people know when powerful, evil dark lords are - well - I just got done dueling with the most evil man to ever walk this earth! And you knew that I'd have to!"  
  
"Annie, please listen -" Dumbledore started, but Annie held up a hand.  
  
"No. I don't want to hear it. I just got done with the most terrifying fifteen minutes of my life. I don't want to hear about what might have been done to prevent it. Guess I'll just go start sending out wedding invitations, because it's going to be the same way with me it was with my mother! Engaged against our will!" She turned to Sirius. "You were there before and let it happen. Now you're letting it happen again." Annie ran out of the office.  
~  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked in shock at Dumbledore and Sirius. "You knew," Harry stated simply. "I don't blame her."  
  
Sirius looked at Harry, tears on his cheeks. "You're not helping."  
  
"Dear God, no," Harry snapped. "I know what it feels like. That poor girl will have nightmares the rest of her life. And you two might have prevented it."  
  
Dumbledore spoke again. "It would have blown Severus's cover."  
  
"To hell with Snape's cover!" Harry looked shocked at his own words. "You're sacrificing an innocent girl's life so you can have your little inside spy? I'm leaving." He walked out, and Ron and Hermione followed him.  
~  
They found Annie in the common room alone, sitting by the fire. Her hair had come down out of it's bun, but her uniform was still strangely unruffled.  
  
"Annelise?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
Annie didn't respond, she simply looked into the fire. Then she spoke.  
  
"I hated this uniform.... Mary fitted me with it. She knew I didn't like it much, either. What a fine service I did her... complaining about this just hours before she died. And I pretty much killed her." Annie gave a dry laugh. "I'm as bad as Voldemort."  
  
"No," said Harry vehemently. "No one is that foul, that evil, that hating. He kills for sport, he kills intentionally. You didn't kill Mary. Voldemort did."  
  
"You can't take the blame for something you didn't do," Ron said softly.  
  
The four friends remained in the common room, talking soberly and shedding tears. They'd all seen horrors that no adult should even see. They'd done a bit of growing up that day.  
~  
"Dumbledore wants to see Paralee." said Colin Creevy, sticking his head in the Transfiguration classroom. Minerva glanced at Annie.  
  
Annie shook her head. "Tell him I'm busy."  
  
"Miss Jensen, you will go see the headmaster," said McGonagall, her voice portraying shock at a student refusing to see the headmaster. "I'm sure it's important."  
  
She slammed down the two rocks she was supposed to be Transfiguring into diamonds. "Fine. I'll go see the man." She rose from her chair and followed Colin to the headmaster's office.  
  
Dumbledore was waiting, not looking like he had gotten much sleep. "Annelise. I'm glad you came."  
  
"You're still not forgiven," she growled.  
  
"That's understandable." Dumbledore turned to her. "I wanted to tell you that Sirius is gone. And yes, I know about you two."  
  
"Gone?" she asked faintly, gripping the sides of the armchair she sat in.  
  
"He seemed to take it upon himself for endangering your safety. He plans to do some spywork for the Society of Aurors, on Voldemort." Dumbledore looked out a window, his blue eyes looking strangely emotional.  
  
"Oh - " The words caught in her throat. "Professor...I'm...terribly sorry.... I've been awful...everyone makes mistakes...."  
  
"Yes, that I did. I made a rather terrible mistake, Annie, and I beg you to forgive me. I don't deserve it, but...all the same, it never hurts to ask."   
  
"You're forgiven, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore drew out a sheet of parchment from under the desk. "Sirius wanted me to give you this letter...why don't you go to your dormitory and read it? It'll do you some good."  
  
"Yes, sir." Annie's trembling hands took the parchment, and she ran to Gryffindor Tower.  
~  
Dear Annelise,  
  
I'm sorry. You were right. We should have told you.  
  
The Auror Society has been wanting me to go on this mission to spy on Voldemort for a while now, I figured that the time had come that I should take it. If I find information that can get you out of your engagement, then I'll do anything. Even if it means risking my life. You're not going to end up like your mother; history is not going to repeat itself again.  
  
Please forgive me, and send an owl back with a letter even if you don't forgive me. I love you, Annie, really and truly, and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please...if you're kind enough to forgive me....please marry me.  
  
Sirius  
~  
Annie looked at the letter, scanned over it a million times, to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, the words on the parchment were true. All of the sudden, Harry burst into the common room.  
  
"Annie -" he panted. "I - I mean, the Auror Society - they want me to go to Sirius, now." He started up the staircase to the boy's dorms.  
  
"They do?" she breathed. "That's, well...Harry! Do me a favor, would you?"  
  
"Yeah?" He stopped, and turned.  
  
"Tell Sirius that I'll have an answer for him soon."  
  
Grinning, Harry started back up the stairs.  
~  
With Sirius gone, Dumbledore had to hire another Defense teacher. But since he couldn't find anyone right away, he enlisted Annie and Hermione to teach DADA classes. "It's only temporary," he reminded Annie. "I'll find this guy soon, but I have to wait a few days before I can contact him...it's his time of month."  
  
Annie looked at him quizzically, and started to ask, but then thought better of it. She trusted Dumbledore now.  
  
Annie and Hermione made a good teaching team - Annie explained the lessons and Hermione seemed best at explaining the homework. But they didn't have to teach long.  
  
"I wonder when the replacement will be here?" mused Annelise, packing away a grindylow they had taught about that day. It was six o' clock, and classes were over. "Not that I don't mind teaching, but I'd like to be taught, too."  
  
"No clue," said Hermione. "We had this really, totally awesome guy for our DADA teacher a while back...you'd like him. His name was Professor -"  
  
"- Lupin," said a voice, "Or at least I hope so." A man with brown and gray hair stepped into the classroom. He wore threadbare robes and carried a quite worn brown suitcase. He was smiling broadly.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Hermione squealed, running over to hug him. "You're the replacement?"  
  
"Yes indeed," he said, turning to Annelise. "And you must be...Paralee?"  
  
"Yes!" Annie said brightly. Then, in a low whisper, she added, "Yeah, right."  
  
"I know that," said Lupin, chuckling. "Give me a hug, goddaughter." He wrapped her in a warm embrace. "I haven't seen you since you were a little baby. You're still beautiful."  
  
Hermione's mouth was hanging open as she watched this scene. Then she shook her head. "With so much going on this year, I shouldn't be surprised."  
  
"Oh, you poor dear!" Annie exclaimed. "Did you forget that Remus was my godfather?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeeeeah! Now I remember!" She laughed. "The next thing you know, you're going to be telling me that James Potter was my godfather."  
  
"Actually - no, just kidding! ONLY KIDDING!" Lupin held up his hands in an "I'm - totally - innocent" way, Annelise laughing hysterically beside him.  
~  
With Remus at Hogwarts now, Annie began to feel a little more - comforted. But she knew that she wasn't safe - even in Hogwarts. For there was still the matter of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Annie, Hermione, and Ron were walking to Potions (rather slowly and with heavy hearts, I might add) one day, chatting away. Annie had begun to try to push Draco toward the back of her mind.   
  
"So...Ron, have you heard from Harry?" Hermione, needless to say, was a bit worried. And Annelise couldn't blame her. She was worried about Sirius, too.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, I should ask you that. You ARE his girlfriend-slash-fiancee-slash-best friend since first year-slash-"  
  
"You've been his best friend longer!" said Hermione, noticeably ruffled. "And technically, we aren't fiancees, we're...just..."  
  
"Going to get married," Annie supplied, with a snort of laughter.  
  
"Just like you, Para...or should I say Anna?"  
  
At the sound of the voice, Annie froze. Hermione and Ron did, too. Slowly, they turned around. Draco Malfoy stood alone, holding something tight in his right fist.   
  
"Malfoy," said Annie. "And…exactly WHOM would I be marrying? Because it certainly won't be you. If I ever had to put my name and your name in the same sentence, I'd die, much rather put you and I in the same household."  
  
Students were drawing closer together around Annelise and Malfoy, their eyes wide.  
  
"Oh, yes, Jensen...oh, I mean SNAPE...we will be put in the same household. Are you sensing a bit of...oh, I don't know, deja vu? Are you remembering what that murderer of a boyfriend told you about your mother? The true Paralee Cordelia Jensen? You have a longer history than I do in the Dark Arts, Snape. Not only on your father's side, but your mother's too." A sneer crossed his face. "Much more than I can say."  
  
Annie struggled for words. "You - you...." Draco seized her left wrist, a strange, twisted smile on his face.  
  
Annie struggled. "No! No! Let go of me!" Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward, grabbing her arms and holding her there. "Don't put that on me! I'll never do it!" Ron and Hermione beat on Crabbe and Goyle, trying to pry them off of Annie.  
  
"Too late," Draco whispered. As if in slow motion, he slipped the ring on her left hand. Then he turned, and walked away from the Potions classroom.  
  
The ring was silver, with a blood-red stone.   
  
Her mother's.  
  
~  
  
Alicia Jennings: First of all, MANY thanks to Imaginative Me(a.k.a. Steph) for helping me out and always getting badgered by me about some chapter I'm about to put up. Thanks!!!  
  
Now, all of YOU READERS...YOU MUST REVIEW!!!! Please. I literally LIVE for reviews, and by now I'm about dead. PLEASE review! It helps authors to get feedback from all of you. And, in the words of Forrest Gump, "That's all I have to say about that."  
  
Alicia-out  
  
P.S. - Have I mentioned that my new boyfriend is a really good kisser? Sorry, a friend dared me to put that on a story when I posted it....which, it IS the truth....hmm, hope my ex doesn't find this...although that'd be funny...he'd have everyone find some way to ruin my reputation, but everything's got a price... The same person who dared me to do that ALSO dared me and new boyfriend to kiss in front of most of the choir...and we did...Ya'll, I think I'm turning into some complete blonde ditz(sp?). Oh well. Having fun so far..... - Sorry about all the P.S., that's what happens after drinking Mtn. Dew at....*looks at watch* Half past midnight....  
  
Steph: Okay, Alicia, you don't want your ex to read this.... but, what happens if my boyfriend reads that review you gave me?? LOL! And your very welcome about helping you... anything you want I'll help you with! (BTW, some of the stuff I've said and done lately... I think I'm turning into a stereotipic (or what ever that big word is) blonde... maybe... =)  
  
And from both Alicia AND Steph -   
REVIEW, DANGIT!  
  
Alicia: Remember this - ten and I'll continue. :-)   
  



	10. Annie's Sacrifice, Epilogue

The Power of Love  
Chapter Ten  
Written By Alicia Jennings  
~  
  
  
~  
"This is all my fault.....if I only hadn't been such a damn fool....." Snape whispered. "Anna...."  
  
"What." It didn't sound like a question.  
  
"I'm...sorry.....I dragged you into this......not on purpose, but all the same..." He turned to the students. "Go to your dorms. Immediately." They didn't move, and Ron drew his wand.  
  
"Go." The crowd drew away, whispering.  
  
Severus knelt by Annie. "Annelise....try and get it off."   
  
Annie tugged and pulled. The ring wouldn't so much as even move. "It won't come off!" she gasped frantically, clawing at her hand. "It won't come off, it won't even budge!"  
  
Hermione, sheet-white, made a small squeak. "DO something, Ron...go get Dumbledore...do Finite Incantatem, Priori Incan -"  
  
"It's dark magic," Snape stated simply. "I can tell. Touch your wand to it......feel that? It may not be as strong for you...Voldemort himself might've charmed this...but how? He'd have to have blood, or hair, or something of....someone must've..." Snape kept muttering to himself, while Annelise just kept staring into space. "Annie....your encounter with Voldemort. You never did get your satchels and things retrieved from your room, did you?"  
  
"N -no...." Annie stuttered. "But...what does that have to d - do with anything? I just want a way that this stupid ring will come off." She tugged at it again, even though she knew the effort was futile. "What'd Voldemort want with my robes and stupid uniforms?"  
  
Snape pointed his wand at the ring. "Finite Incantatem," he murmured. A spidery-like hand appeared, stirring a cauldron. The hand held up a ring, a few indistinguishable words were heard, and the ring was dropped in the cauldron. A puff of steam, or smoke, arose, and when it cleared, all that was left in the cauldron was the ring, no liquid. The hand drew out the ring, and pressed it into another hand.  
  
Malfoy's hand.  
  
"VOLDEMORT enchanted this?" Annie gasped. "Get it off me! He hates me!"  
  
"Annelise, he hates everyone," said Ron, looking at the ring. "Hey, there's initials on this.....P.C.S. Isn't that -"  
  
"Your mother's initials," Snape said softly. "She destroyed the first ring, so another was made, just like it. And.....I forced it on her....with a spell much like this one. But mine was reversible."  
  
"How?"  
  
Snape sighed. "Para could have reversed it by marrying another person. But she didn't know that. And neither did I, until after we were wedded."  
  
"But I am marrying another person," blurted Annelise, not even thinking. "He just asked me. Oh!"  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Who?" asked Snape.  
  
"I think that Ron and I need to leave you two be," said Hermione, jerking at her best friend's arm. "Um, it's a father-daughter moment." She dragged Ron backwards. "C'mon, Weasel, let's get OUT OF HERE."  
  
"Stop!" said Snape, holding up a hand. "You will all three stay here and explain. I have a feeling it will take all three."  
  
"But -"  
  
"Father -"  
  
"Professor -"  
  
"No ifs, ands, or buts," cut in Snape. "Into my office NOW."  
  
With sidelong glances at one another, Annie, Ron, and Hermione slowly stepped into Snape's drafty office. It was, like his classroom, a dungeon. Unlike the other teacher's offices, it was very sparsely furnished and few objects adorned the walls, only a photograph. Annie realized that the photo was of her, but was clearly not a wizarding photograph.   
  
"Father...when was that photo taken?" She touched the tarnished frame.  
  
"You and your mother lived as Muggles for a short while. You probably don't remember."  
  
"No." Annie sat down next to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Now, then." said Snape, sitting at his desk and templing his fingers under his chin. "What's this about someone proposing to you, Annie?"  
  
Annie gripped the arms of the chair until her knuckles turned white. "Well, um, you see, I've been - er...."  
  
"Seeing someone," Ron supplied.  
  
"Yes! Seeing someone. And - er - well, we're really close....and he decided to - er - propose to me."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Anna, I want a NAME."  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Annie all began talking at once.  
  
"You really don't NEED a name..."  
  
"Yeah, they could elope!"  
  
"Um, it really doesn't matter, does it?"  
  
"C'mon, love knows no name -"  
  
"SILENCE!" All three teens immediately became quiet. "I said," seethed Snape, "I want a NAME. Now, Anna."  
  
Annelise glanced at the floor, wishing that it would swallow her up and take her back to Cecelia's neighborhood, Bellemere. Or that Apparition inside the castle would become possible. Or -  
  
"ANNA."  
  
Annie swallowed. "Father, it's Sirius Black."  
  
~  
  
"Er, Sirius, is it just me, or is that shadow moving?" Harry's voice betrayed his nervousness.  
  
"Harry, calm down. It's a tree."  
  
"Oh." Silence hung in the air for a few minutes. Then Harry spoke again.  
  
"Explain to me why we're still here outside Malfoy Manor? Because I don't fancy those evil - looking hedges that look like razor wire."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Sissy. Just like your dad. We're here because I think there's a Death Eater meeting going on inside right now." He looked about through a pair of binocular - like eyeglasses. "That's strange."  
  
"What?" Harry snatched the eyeglasses away. A blurred object was flying toward Malfoy Manor. "That's -" He and Sirius looked at each other. "Draco Malfoy," they said at the same time.   
  
"What's he doing here?" Harry mused aloud, watching carefully as Malfoy touched down in the front yard and knocked on the door. "He should be in school." Malfoy was let in by a formidable-looking troll.  
  
"Duh, Harry," said Sirius sarcastically. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."  
  
"Surely he's not a Death Eater," Harry gasped. "I mean.....come on! He's not even graduated!"  
  
"It IS his house; he might not be a Death Eater. Whatever the case, it's time to listen in." Sirius drew forth a small speaker, and tapped his wand to it. At first there was a crackle of static, then voices. Harry winced. The voices were chanting -  
  
"Long live Voldemort! Death to Harry Potter! Long live Voldemort! Death to Harry Potter!"   
  
"Guess I'm not popular," muttered Harry. "Captain Obvious again. I know."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Someone else is speaking now." The speaker crackled.  
  
"My Lord.....we captured a teacher from the Italian school.....Mary DiMaggio." Harry heard Sirius intake a short breath, and a scuffle of footsteps.  
  
"Ahh...Mary DiMaggio. We meet again. I haven't seen you since the Battle of Rowena's Ravine."  
  
"The pleasure to see you isn't mine; I assure you, Riddle."   
  
"You - ah - wouldn't know how to get to Harry Potter, would you? Because I'd like to meet up with him again, maybe even have a cup of tea with him and his friend Anna."  
  
"I know nothing," snapped Mary.  
  
"Well, if you want it that way...Nott! Lead her back to the cell!" More footsteps, then the speaker went dead. Harry adjusted it, and it crackled back to life. Voldemort was speaking again.   
  
"Ah, the youngest of our ranks! What news do you have, young Draco?" Harry's mouth dropped. "That fool, Albus....still alive and strong?"  
  
"Yes, Master, unfortunately."  
  
"Ahh. Good. Then there is still the chance of torture." Something like laughter erupted from the Death Eaters. Voldemort continued. "And what of young Anna?" Sirius went white.  
  
Draco laughed. "It is done. She struggled a bit, yes, and what with Weasley and Granger to fend off.....but that was easy. She shall be my wife soon."  
  
Voldemort gave a cackle. "So history repeats...so history repeats...." Suddenly, the speaker snapped off, and Sirius was hurriedly stuffing all of their magical spy gear into a knapsack.  
  
"We're going to Hogwarts," he said, his face white and his mouth set in a grim line. "Now. It's only a matter of time before Mary cracks; we have to get her out of there. And we have to protect Annie, too."  
  
Harry nodded, picking up his own bags.  
  
~  
  
"SIRIUS POLARIS BLACK?!?!? YOU'RE ENGAGED TO SIRIUS POLARIS BLACK?!?!"  
  
Annie held her chin up and sneered back. "YES I AM! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"  
  
"STOP IT!!" shrieked Hermione. "Can't we discuss this rationally?"  
  
Snape was really seething now. "MISS Granger, DON'T you think you've butted in enough?"  
  
"No, I don't!" snapped Hermione. "NOW LISTEN! Wouldn't you rather Annie marry Sirius than Draco? It's a perfect solution! It'll break the spell!"  
  
"He's a jerk!" snapped Snape.  
  
"He is not!" shouted Annie.  
  
"STOP! Listen to Hermione." Ron stood up. "She's got a point. Annie and Sirius would be happy, and history wouldn't repeat. It'd break the spell! If history repeats, Annie's going to end up dead."  
  
Snape turned pale. He couldn't lose the only thing he had left.  
  
"Father..." Annelise pleaded. "Father, please. Just give your consent. I don't want to end up like Mother. And I want to be here for Gabrielle. She needs me."  
  
At that moment, Sirius and Harry burst into Snape's office, brooms and duffelbags thrown over their shoulders. Sirius skipped all pretense and threw his arms around Annie.  
  
"Sirius.....thank God you're here...." Annie drew away. "Malfoy -"  
  
"I know," Sirius said shortly. "Severus -"  
  
"I know, Black. A blind man could see now." Snape looked uncomfortable.  
  
Annie turned to Snape. "Father, please. Just consent. Before this spell starts taking effect."  
  
Snape looked from the photograph of his young daughter to the young woman which she had become. Beautiful, had a loving fiancee and good friends. And a horrible father. He'd make it up to her...someday...  
  
"Yes. I give my consent. Let us go to Dumbledore now."  
  
Gregory Goyle, who had been standing outside Snape's office, set off at a fast pace.  
  
~  
  
  
  
At midnight, a small group of people assembled in the dim Great Hall. The group included Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Annelise Snape, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown and Severus Snape. Dumbledore held a large book, and cleared his throat.  
  
"I wish I were uniting you under better circumstances, and I wish that I could say more than what time allows me to do. Be this as it is, however, we are gathered here today because of a mutual love that shows no bounds. When two people love each other, they overlook faults and differences, and learn not to care what others think. That is what Annelise Marie Cordelia Snape and Sirius Polaris Black (A/N - Talk about some wacked-up names) have chosen to do. Despite their age differences, they have learned to love one another." He turned to Annie. "Do you have a ring for Sirius?"  
  
"I do." Annie held up a gold band.   
  
"A ring is a symbol of never-ending love. A ring has no beginning, or no end. Please place the ring on Sirius' hand."   
  
Annie did so.  
  
"Sirius, do you have a ring for Annelise?"  
  
"I do." Sirius held up a diamond ring.  
  
"Please place it on Annelise's hand." Sirius did. As he placed the ring on her finger, the silver ring which Draco had placed on glowed, and then disappeared, absorbed into the ring Sirius had given her.   
  
"Does anyone oppose this union?" Annie saw Ron give Snape a furtive look.  
  
"Then by the powers vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you husband and wife. Sirius, you may kiss the bride."   
  
And so they did. Catcalls and whistles erupted, and everyone clapped. The new Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black grinned.  
  
The door to the Great Hall flung open, and the newlyweds and wedding party looked. It was Draco. He had a half-crazed look on his face.  
  
"Oh no," gasped Harry. "Mary -"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
~  
  
  
  
It all happened quickly. The curse aimed for Sirius, a green lightening bolt sending off green sparks everywhere. Annie gasped and pushed Sirius out of the way.  
  
But she didn't get out of the way in time. The curse struck her over her heart, and she fell, crumbling into Sirius' arms. Blood seeped down the front of her snow-white robes, staining them crimson. Her face was lifeless and white.  
  
Draco looked at the horror he caused and immediately fled.  
  
"No...." said Sirius softly. "Not again....I can't bear to lose someone else...."  
  
Snape was thinking the same thing as he made way towards his daughter. "Annelise...please...."  
  
But she was gone. Annelise Black was gone because the power of love had caused her to sacrifice her own life for the one she loved.  
  
  
  
~  
  
EPILOGUE  
-  
  
*In a cemetery between Godric's Hollow and Hogsmeade*  
  
Gabrielle Cartier wept silently. *Why did Sissy have to go? She was gonna take care of me. She promised.* Cecelia Jensen put a comforting arm around her, the other one on Sirius, who also was weeping openly.  
  
Harry was doing his best to say a few words.   
  
"Annelise Black was born Annelise Marie Cordelia Snape seventeen years ago. Upon her mother's death, she moved here to Hogwarts to be with her father, Severus Snape. At Hogwarts she met Sirius Black and made many friends. After being unwillingly engaged to Draco Malfoy, Annelise and Sirius eloped to break off her engagement to Malfoy. She gave her life for Sirius because she loved him so much." He paused. "Remember Annie. Remember what the power of love can do. It can mend hatred...bring families together.....and save all of our lives."  
  
After the eulogy, the weepy crowd left. All but Sirius. He was looking at the headstone.  
  
ANNELISE M.C. BLACK  
1980-1997  
Loved all and was loved in return.  
  
The headstone didn't explain the half of it. As he walked away from his love's grave, he didn't notice the double headstone next to it.  
  
JAMES AND LILY POTTER  
  
-  
  
"Lily, I just want to tell him it'll be okay."  
  
"He'll accept with time."  
  
"Yeah, Padfoot'll be fine. He always was after any girl left him."  
  
"What girls?"  
  
"Ah, no girls."  
  
"What girls left him? What girls?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Dangit, James, tell me! We have all eternity for you to explain..."  
  
"The girl has a point, James."  
  
"Mary DiMaggio, you're not helping things!"  
  
"I know. And I love it."  
  
  
  
-  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
Coming Soon -  
  
Waiting for Magic  
  
-  
After Annie's death, Harry worries that Sirius will never find the will to go on again. But the healing of Sirius' soul comes from a surprising source - a mysterious new professor named Brennah Marisse. Is Annie really shut out of his life?  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay, don't kill me - ANNIE IS FAR FROM GONE!!! She returns in "Waiting for Magic", so don't kill me too. Thank you all for reading this.  
  
Cheers -  
Alicia Marie Jennings  
  
  
  
~This fanfiction is dedicated to the memory of Nathan H. We're all going to miss you, Ken~  
  



End file.
